Temores
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Un ser del infra mundo ha secuestrado a Chichi, Bulma y Goten que harán los saiyan para liberarlos? eso si pueden ya que se tienen que afrontar a sus temores
1. Chapter 1

**Nota autora: **aquí traigo otra historia que espero que os guste ... espero recibir algún comentario para saber que os aparecido ... perdonar si hay alguna falta de ortografía ... ahora os dejo con el primer capítulo

Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama

_"pensar"_

Capítulo 1

Era un día normal en el planeta Tierra, todo estaba en paz después de doce años de la batalla contra el monstruo Buu, había pasado dos años que Vegeta, Trunks, Goten,la pequeña Pan de cuatro años y Goku asistieron al último torneo, donde Goku se fue con la reencarnación del monstruo Buu, un niño de diez años llamado Ubb, desde entonces su familia ni amigos sabían nada del saiyan de pelo alborotado excepto los que tenían la capacidad de sentir su energía, la esposa de Goku la mujer mas fuerte de la Tierra como decían los amigos de Goku había días que se sentía feliz y otros días se sentía enfadada por culpa de su esposo y otras veces se enfadaba con ella misma, Chichi la esposa del saiyan criado en la tierra acabó de hacer la faena de su casa para luego dirigirse al patio para descansar y para que le diera aire fresco ya que esto la relajaba mucho, ese día Chichi estaba nostálgica y triste, en ese momento la mujer con pelo negro atado en una cola baja escuchó un ruido y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde provenía el sonido, la mujer estaba alerta por si apareciese algún animal o otra cosa, cuando llegó al lugar una sombra se la puso delante, Chichi se sorprendió y después se asustó para hacer un fuerte grito

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la ciudad donde vivía Bulma Brief la mujer mas inteligente del planeta Tierra ella estaba de compras en el centro comercial, Bulma se podía permitir toda clase de lujos ya que ella como su familia era la familia mas rica del planeta Tierra, la mujer de cabellos cortos azules salió del centro comercial cargada de bolsas de ropa para ir a la última en la moda, la mujer caminaba por la calle con algo de enfado, ya que estaba harta de la vida que llevaba con su adorado esposo Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyans se lo pasaba entrenando todo el día y esto a Bulma la enfadaba pero lo peor de todo es que ella lo pagaba u enfado con cualquier persona que se la pusiera delante, la mujer de cabellos azul entró a una cafetería para descansar, se sentó en una mesa que podía ver la calle y todas las personas que pasaban, Bulma sonrió tristemente al ver a una pareja abrazada por la calle que sonreían alegremente, Bulma suspiró y se levantó antes que el camarero le trajera el café que había pedido para ir al servicio, una vez que llegó entró y se miró al espejo para echarse un poco de agua por la cara, cuando se secó la cara se giró, pero al girarse la mujer de pelo azul abrió los ojos con temor y sorpresa ya que sabía que cuando entró al servicio no había nadie, la sombra que tenía delante la mujer se abalanzó hacia ella y lo último que hizo Bulma fue gritar lo mas fuerte que pudo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Vegeta estaba entrenando en la Corporación Capsula en su cámara de gravedad asta que se paró sin hacer ningún movimiento con seriedad mirando hacia la puerta de salida, al cabo de unos segundos salió de la cámara de gravedad, para ir a la sala de estar miró todo el lugar con seriedad, vio a su hija Bra viendo la televisión con una sonrisa y después vio a su hijo Trunks sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro de lo mas tranquilo, Vegeta sin pensarlo se acercó a su hijo con enfado y Trunks lo miró

-ocurre algo, papa-dijo Trunks

-vamos a la cocina-dijo Vegeta, Trunks dejó el libro encima de la mesa sin entender pero fue detrás de su padre sin decir nada, cuando llegaron los dos se miraron

-se puede saber que es lo que he hecho ahora-dijo Trunks

-se nota que has dejado de entrenar-dijo Vegeta-ya que ni siquiera notas la energía de tu madre-Trunks se concentró y después miró a su padre asustado-no encuentro su energía … papa, crees que aparecido algún enemigo y a hecho algo a mama -dijo con nervios y asustado

-si fuera sido a si-dijo Vegeta-lo fuera notado

-debemos de ir a buscarla-dijo Trunks, Vegeta afirmó con la cabeza y los dos salieron de la cocina hacia la sala donde estaba Bra que aún seguía mirando la televisión, Trunks le dijo a su hermana pequeña que no saliera de la casa para nada y la niña le dijo que a si lo haría, entonces Trunks y Vegeta salieron de la casa volando para buscar a Bulma

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En una aldea lejos de la civilización se encontraban Ubb y Goku entrenando arduamente, asta que el saiyan de pelo alborotado se paró con brusquedad y desconcentrándose del entrenamiento y recibiendo por parte de Ubb un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo chocar a Goku contra un árbol, el saiyan sin mirar a su contrincante se levantó con seriedad y el pequeño Ubb se acercó a su maestro con preocupación, ya que en los dos años de enseñanza el niño nunca lo vio en esa actitud, y tampoco se había desconcentrado de los entrenamientos

-maestro-dijo Ubb preocupado-se encuentra bien-Goku le miró como volviendo en si

-si, me encuentro bien … cuantas veces debo decirte que me llames Goku

-lo siento

-no te preocupes-dijo Goku

-te ocurre algo?-dijo Ubb-te he notado distraído

-la verdad Ubb … es que creo que le ha pasado algo a Chichi

-ella es tu esposa, verdad-dijo Ubb y Goku afirmó con la cabeza y después puso dos dedos en la frente y al cabo del rato los quitó

-no siento su energía-susurró el saiyan de pelo alborotado-esto es muy extraño … debemos de dejar el entrenamiento Ubb … voy a ir a buscar a mi esposa

-no te preocupes ella estará bien-dijo con una sonrisa Ubb y Goku le sonrió y puso otra vez los dedos en la frente e inmediatamente desapareció del lugar

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la ciudad Satan en el parque estaba Goten con una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules y muy atractiva, los dos estaban hablando tranquilamente

-entonces que vas hacer Goten-dijo la chica

-la verdad es que no lo se, Gina-dijo Goten mirando al suelo-pero esto es difícil para mi

-recuerda que soy tu mejor amiga y me vas a tener para lo que tú quieras-dijo Gina con una sonrisa y Goten la miró y sonrió, en ese momento se escuchó un grito y todas las personas que estaban en el lugar salieron corriendo menos Goten y Gina que esta se puso detrás del chico-que crees que está pasando-dijo con temor

-no lo se-dijo con seriedad-"_no noto ninguna presencia peligrosa en este lugar"-_pensó Goten con preocupación, y en ese momento una sombra negra se puso delante del chico de diecinueve años que a poco a poco cogió forma de un hombre con cabellos negros y ojos verdes, Gina al ver esto inconscientemente dio unos pasos atrás, el hombre que apareció estiró su brazo con la palma de la mano abierta y con rapidez expuso una bola de energía hacia Gina, la chica no pudo reaccionar y la bola de energía la impacto dejándola semiinconsciente, Goten al ver lo sucedido salió del shock -por que hiciste algo a si-gritó con enfado Goten-ella no es tan fuerte- el hombre solo sonrió y se acercó a Goten con paso lento, el chico de cabellos negros no pudo moverse, Gina por otra parte miraba con temor viendo como el hombre que apareció de la nada extendió los brazos y un aura negra le rodeó a él y a Goten desapareciendo los dos al instante, y es cuando Gina perdió el conocimiento

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goku apareció en la plataforma celestial delante de Dende, Picolo y Mr Popo con cara de preocupación

-Goku he conectado mentalmente con Trunks y viene hacia aquí con Vegeta-dijo Dende antes de que Goku pudiera decir algo

-sabéis lo que está ocurriendo?-dijo Goku con la cara pálida y una expresión que nadie había visto del saiyan de pelo alborotado

-si-dijo Picolo-pero lo explicaré cuando lleguen Vegeta y Trunks-Goku no dijo nada, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio llegaron Trunks y v Vegeta, este último se cruzó los brazos con seriedad y con expresión a mi me da igual lo que pase

-Dende-dijo Trunks acercándose a los que vivían en la plataforma celestial y a Goku y Vegeta se quedó mas atrás pero podía escuchar perfectamente-me has dicho que sabes donde está mi madre

-Bulma ha desaparecido-dijo Goku sorprendido y Trunks afirmó con la cabeza

-mi padre y yo estábamos buscándola cuando Dende contactó conmigo -dijo Trunks

-ella no es la única que ha desaparecido-dijo Picolo

-también a desaparecido Chichi y Goten-dijo mirando al suelo con tristeza Dende

-Que!-dijo sorprendidos Goku y Trunks

-de Chichi ya lo sabía por que no he notado su energía pero de Goten-dijo Goku sin entender-que es lo que está pasando? Y tampoco he notado ninguna energía extraña que no conocía

- cuando ocurrió esto no pude contactar con vosotros por que una fuerza me lo impedía-dijo Dende con seriedad-pero cuando se llevó a Goten pudimos ver el ser de quien se trataba

-se trata de Law-dijo Picolo con seriedad y todos le miraron con atención-es un ser del infra mundo, es muy parecido a los seres humanos-hizo una pausa-y se alimenta del temor de todo ser vivo

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Trunks

-Law, para capturar a Goten, Chichi y Bulma ha tenido que estar observando este planeta-dijo Dende-sobre todo a los que lo habitan

-y si ha capturado a ellos es por que ellos tienen temores al igual que las personas que están a su alrededor-dijo Mr Popo con tristeza

-los temores que deben tener no son fáciles de superar-dijo Picolo-por eso ha escogido a ellos como ha sus otras víctimas

-como podemos llegar asta ellos-dijo Trunks

-no podéis llegar por vuestra cuenta -dijo Dende-él llegará hacia vosotros, si es que sois vosotros los elegidos, ya que los temores que ellos tengan tiene que estar relacionado con alguien

-como que no puedo ir a sacar de ese lugar a mi esposa-gritó Goku enfadado-iré hablar con Xin y el Dios de quince generaciones

-él te va ha decir lo mismo que yo Goku -dijo Dende preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando pero sobre todo por la actitud de Goku que no era normal en él

-que pasaría si no se consiguiera superar esos temores-dijo Trunks

-lo que pasaría es que Law absorbería el alma de las personas que no ha superado sus temores-dijo Picolo- al igual que la otra persona

-y por que a Goten-susurró Trunks-no lo entiendo

-yo tampoco-dijo Dende-al ver como Law se llevaron a Bulma y a Chichi supuse que luego iría buscar a Goku y Vegeta, pero al ver que a él también se lo ha llevado … la verdad es que no se que pensar

-puede ser que se trate de Goku-dijo Trunks

-puede ser-dijo Dende

-no lo creo-dijo Picolo-Law nunca se ha llevado dos personas para que alguien supere sus temores

-entonces no se que pensar-dijo Trunks

-ahora que es lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Goku enfadado-quedarnos sin hacer nada asta que ese venga … la verdad es que yo no puedo

-pues tienes que esperar-dijo Picolo con autoridad y Dende y Mr Popo se asustaron por la actitud del saiyan de pelo alborotado

-pues yo voy a entrenar-dijo Vegeta como si nada y todos le miraron-y si aparece ese tal Law -sonriendo sádicamente-lo haré desaparecer

-a él no se le puede matar-dijo Dende y los dos saiyans puros le miraron y Trunks también

-por que-dijo Goku-él es inmortal?

-no lo se si es inmortal-dijo Dende-pero la única forma de vencerlo es superar los temores, y por lo que yo se nadie lo ha conseguido … y mirar que esta vez ha escogido tres personas y siempre ha escogido una -Vegeta miraba a Dende con enfado para luego comenzar a caminar hacia al borde de la plataforma

-yo mataré ha ese insecto-dijo Vegeta comenzando a volar a toda velocidad

-yo también me iré para entrenar-dijo Goku comenzando a volar para luego marcharse

-Trunks-dijo Picolo-te daré un consejo para que se lo transmitas a esos dos-Trunks lo miró para que continuara-a ese ser del infra mundo no se le vence con la fuerza bruta

-entonces como-dijo Trunks

-con la cabeza-dijo Picolo y Trunks sonrió

-me voy-dijo Trunks-intentaré investigar si puedo encontrar algo de ese tipo -y el chico de cabellos lila se fue volando

-espero que salga todo bien esta vez-dijo Mr Popo

-seguro que si-dijo Dende

Continuará ……………………..

**MILK GOKU**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

En la Corporación Capsula estaba Trunks mirando por la ventana metido en sus pensamientos asta que alguien le agarró de los pantalones tirando de ellos, Trunks ante esto se giró y vio a su hermana con cara de tristeza

-que te pasa Bra?-dijo Trunks intentando hacer una sonrisa para que su hermana pequeña no notara lo que estaba pasando

-donde está mama-dijo Bra-hace mucho que se fue y ya es muy tarde y papa está en la cámara de gravedad y cuando le he llamado no me responde -Trunks se puso a la altura de su hermana

-mama-dijo Trunks pensando algo para que Bra no se preocupase-tuvo una llamada de negocios y se fue de repente -la niña lo miró sin creerse una palabra

-eso es verdad Trunks-dijo Bra haciendo un puchero de enfado-ella siempre que sale de viaje se despide de mi

-pero esta vez no pudo-dijo Trunks poniéndose de pie

-es que no se como explicar esto-dijo Bra pensativa-es que siento como si su presencia no está al igual como la de la tía Chichi y la de Goten -Trunks se quedó callado durante unos segundos para luego responder

-no hagas caso a esas cosas

-pero papa me dice que si-dijo Bra-que tengo que hacer caso a mis instintos ya que soy medio saiyan-el chico se calló durante otros segundos pensando que es lo que la iba a decir pero afortunadamente para él la puerta sonó

-voy yo-dijo Trunks saliendo de la sala lo mas rápido que pudo y Bra lo miró con enfado para luego seguirlo, Trunks cuando llegó a la entrada de su casa abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una chica rubia con ojos azules, el chico al verla se enfadó-que quieres Gina

-hola Gina-dijo Bra feliz ya que estaba detrás de su hermano

-hola Bra-dijo Gina intentando hacer una sonrisa -puedes dejarnos a Trunks y a mi a solas?-la niña los miró a los dos durante unos segundos para luego mirar a Gina

-vale-dijo Bra marchándose del lugar para luego subir a su cuarto

-que es lo que quieres-insistió Trunks

-tengo el presentimiento que no te caigo bien-dijo Gina-me das permiso para pasar-Trunks solo la miraba con seriedad-se trata de Goten -el chico de cabellos lila suspiró

-de acuerdo-dijo Trunks -pero si me tienes que contar algo de vosotros dos no me interesa-Gina pasó por alto esto último y entró a la casa, Trunks al cerrar la puerta se dirigió a la sala y Gina lo siguió-si quieres sentarte, puedes hacerlo

-gracias, eres muy amable-dijo Gina como una indirecta -pero no me voy a sentar

-que es lo que me quieres decir

-bueno, lo que te voy a contar para mi es irreal -dijo Gina mirando a Trunks-Goten y yo estábamos en el parque, por que te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo de la infancia, verdad, ya que parece que últimamente lo ignoras y pasas de él

-no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga y lo que deje de hacer-dijo Trunks de mala gana-y ve al grano

-de acuerdo-dijo Gina-como te he dicho Goten y yo estábamos en el parque, de repente oímos y vimos que las personas que estaban empezaron a huir del lugar, de repente apareció un hombre y me atacó con un poder que hacéis vosotros-Trunks la miró sin entender-creo que le llamáis bola de energía

-espera-dijo Trunks-tú sabes …

-si, Goten me ha contado cosas de vosotros como los saiyan y todo eso-dijo Gina interrumpiendo al chico que ahora estaba asombrado para después enfadarse-bueno como te decía apareció un hombre de la nada y me atacó, pero antes de desmayarme pude ver como ese hombre se llevó a Goten-Gina cambió de expresión a una de preocupación y empezando a llorar-vosotros tenéis poderes extraños, debéis de ir ayudar a Goten, no se donde está y estoy preocupada por él … por favor Trunks, a visa a su padre para que lo traiga de vuelta -el chico al verla en ese estado se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-nosotros ya sabíamos que ya había desaparecido-dijo Trunks para luego separarse del abrazo y mirarla con tristeza-nosotros no podemos hacer nada … lo único que sabemos es que ese ser se alimenta de los temores de las personas, ese ser también se ha llevado a mi madre y a la madre de Goten

-Que-dijo Gina sorprendida-pero debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer

-Law que es como se llama ese ser, debe de venir a buscar a otra persona para que pueda alimentarse

-espera, has dicho que se alimenta de los temores -dijo Gina y Trunks afirmó con la cabeza

-yo no se que temor puede tener Goten-susurró Trunks

-Trunks-dijo Gina -el temor de Goten eres tú -el chico abrió los ojos por sorpresa ya que no entendía a lo que se refería

-que quieres decir que yo soy su temor-dijo Trunks-yo nunca le he hecho nada para que me tema

-por que tienes que pensar que tiene que ser algo como la fuerza bruta -dijo Gina-pero tienes el derecho a pensar lo que quieras … pero yo no soy quien para decirte ya que prometí a Goten que no se lo diría a nadie-la chica suspiró con desgano-eres el único que puede salvarlo de ese ser, y espero que sea a si, será mejor que me marche a casa, debo de descansar-la chica salió de la sala y Trunks se quedó parado sin ningún movimiento asta al cabo de unos segundos que reaccionó para seguir a Gina pero la chica ya había salido de la casa, Trunks se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada para luego subir por las escaleras para ir a su cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Vegeta estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad con dureza ya que estaba enfadado por lo sucedido, y maldiciendo a ese ser por llevarse a su esposa, el príncipe de los saiyans interiormente podría decir que amaba a su esposa, pero a las otras personas como a ella misma no lo decía, por el simple hecho que su orgullo se lo impedía, y que eso era una debilidad humana y él no era nada débil, Vegeta estaba peleando con un enemigo invisible, asta que se paró de golpe, por el simple motivo que su cuerpo sintió escalofríos, miró a su alrededor y no había nada solo él y los aparatos de entrenamiento, de repente sintió una fuerza misteriosa que le envolvía todo el cuerpo, inconscientemente se puso la camiseta que tenía en el suelo por el frío que tenía, Vegeta no sabía lo que pasaba ya que no sentía nada a su alrededor, miró al suelo y el príncipe dio unos pasos hacia atrás ya que vio a los bichos mas asquerosos que existía, por lo menos para él, en el suelo había muchísimos gusanos acercándose a él sin piedad, Vegeta se tapó la boca para no vomitar en ese momento, pero cayó al suelo al ver que los gusanos subían por sus piernas, el príncipe Vegeta no sabía lo que estaba pasando y no podía hacer nada por que los gusanos le cubrían todo el cuerpo asta que Vegeta lo empezó a ver todo negro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goku estaba en su casa respectivamente en su cuarto que compartía con su esposa, el saiyan estaba mas nervioso de lo que es habitualmente, miró todo el cuarto por si podía encontrar cualquier cosa, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, se sentó en la cama con las manos en la cabeza para tranquilizarse, pero era difícil, el saiyan de pelo alborotado estaba desesperado por la desaparición de su esposa, y quería encontrarla, y ver por sus propios ojos que no la había ocurrido nada, pero eso era imposible, ya que no sabía que hacer, en ese momento escuchó un grito diciendo papa para que bajara a la cocina, reconoció la voz que era su hijo mayor Gohan, Goku con un suspiro intentó tranquilizarse de los nervios y del enfado que tenía, Goku bajó y pudo ver a su hijo mayor y su hijo menor, el saiyan puro se extraño al ver a Goten en la casa

-Goten-dijo Goku-estás bien? Sabes donde está tu madre? como has logrado escapar?

-papa-dijo Goten-tranquilízate … mama, está de compras y a mi no me ha pasado nada -Goku lo miró extrañado

-papa-dijo Gohan-deja de decir excusas

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Goku sin entender

-te lo dijimos ayer que hoy era el día-dijo Gohan con seriedad-por eso mama nos ha llamado a nosotras para que te las pongamos y ella se ha ido para no enfadarse

-de que estás hablando-dijo Goku sin entender aún de lo que hablaban

-hoy es el día que tenías que pincharte para las vacunas-dijo Goten como si nada, Goku al escuchar que tenía que pincharse se puso pálido y se asustó ya que eso era sinónimo de aguja

-no-dijo Goku dando pasos hacia atrás-yo no pienso dejar que me pinchéis-Goten y Gohan sonrieron maliciosamente y sacaron unas agujas y se acercaron a su padre, Goku estaba paralizado por el miedo que tenía ya que sus dos hijos le tenían agarrado, y cuando sus dos hijos le pincharon el saiyan de pelo alborotado gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que después caer en el mundo de la oscuridad

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Vegeta despertó gritando de terror y pudo también escuchar otro grito que no era el suyo, el príncipe se tranquilizó para ver que no estaba en la cámara de gravedad, y después hizo una mirada rápida al suelo y a su cuerpo, suspiró con alegría al ver que no habían gusanos, volvió a mirar al frente por que aún seguía los gritos de terror de alguien que él conocía, se acercó a donde provenía los gritos y pudo ver que se trataba de Goku

-Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta con seriedad para que el otro parada de gritar, pero Goku siguió gritando con desesperación-Kakaroto-gritó esta vez que hizo que Goku parara y le mirara, el saiyan de pelo alborotado miró a todos los lados con temor para luego ponerse de pie

-Goten y Gohan querían pincharme con una aguja-decía nervioso el saiyan de pelo alborotado-no están por aquí, no?

-no ves que no-dijo Vegeta-debe de haber sido Law que nos ha enviado ha este lugar

-si-dijo Goku con seriedad y dándose cuenta que no estaba en su casa si no en un lugar bastante oscuro -donde estamos

-que te crees que yo lo se todo-dijo Vegeta con su habitual forma de hablar

-para que nos habrá traído aquí? -dijo Goku haciéndose la pregunta mas para él que para Vegeta

-debemos de encontrar a las dos mujeres y a tu mocoso pequeño-dijo Vegeta como si nada y empezando a caminar

-Goten estaba en casa-dijo Goku con una sonrisa y Vegeta lo miró-y me dijo que Chichi estaba de compras

-eso era una ilusión, idiota-dijo Vegeta dejándolo de mirar y empezando de nuevo a caminar

-que bien-dijo Goku con un suspiro-no me pincharon

-dices que bien-gritó Vegeta-pero si a tu hembra la han secuestrado y a la mujer también al igual que ha tu hijo menor

-si, tienes razón-dijo Goku con una sonrisa tonta y poniendo la mano detrás de la cabeza

-eres un idiota-dijo Vegeta

-y sabes por donde tenemos que ir?

-solo sigo mi instinto-dijo Vegeta arto de su compañero de batalla-e intenta hablar lo menos posible

-tienes un carácter de mil demonios-dijo Goku caminando detrás del príncipe

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un lugar oscuro se encontraban dos mujeres sentadas apoyadas en la pared y las rodillas doblada para apoyar la cabeza

-crees que sabrán dado cuenta de que hemos desaparecido, Chichi?

-solo espero que si, Bulma-dijo Chichi con tristeza-aunque creo que Goku estará entrenando con ese niño llamado Ubb

-y Vegeta entrenando en su cámara de gravedad-dijo Bulma con tristeza-siempre está en ese lugar metido y le da igual todo … creo que no me ama, solo soy para él la mujer que le arregla ese aparato y la mujer que le ha dado sus dos hijos, no soy nada para él

-por lo menos tú lo tienes en casa-dijo Chichi-Goku hace dos años que no aparecido ni siquiera ha decir hola … Goku a mi no me ama-empezando a llorar-yo solo soy la mujer que le hace la comida y ni siquiera se preocupa por sus dos hijos … no debería haberle obligado a casarse conmigo, eso fue un gran error-Bulma la miró con tristeza

-no digas eso-Chichi miró a su amiga-no soy nadie ha decirte esto, lo se, por que á mi me pasa con Vegeta lo mismo … puede ser que nos quedemos aquí para toda la eternidad

-no-dijo Chichi quitándose las últimas lágrimas y poniéndose de pie-vamos a salir de este lugar por nuestra cuenta-miró a la mujer de cabellos azules con seriedad y decisión-tú eres una mujer inteligente y yo soy fuerte, las dos juntas si nos unimos saldremos de este lugar-Bulma sonrió y se puso de pie

-tienes razón … vamos a salir de este lugar por nosotras mismas y sin la ayuda de esos dos saiyans sin corazón

-no hemos quedado en este lugar desde que despertemos-dijo Chichi -es hora de movernos y encontrar la salida

-a que esperamos-dijo Bulma comenzando a caminar y Chichi la siguió al lado suyo

-vamos a necesitar todo lo que encontremos si encontramos alguien que nos quiera atacar-dijo Chichi y Bulma afirmó con la cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks estaba en su cuarto intentando hacer cualquier cosa para quitarse la preocupación que tenía, de repente salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cámara de gravedad donde su padre suele entrenar, cuando entró se asombró por que en ese lugar no había rastro de su padre, esto a Trunks le preocupó ya que no sentía la energía del príncipe, salió del lugar de entrenamiento para ir a la sala donde no había nadie, miró por la ventana durante un minuto para luego girarse, lo que vio le sorprendió ya que no estaba en su casa si no en los pasillos de la Universidad, Trunks estaba asombrado por esto y no entendía nada, al cabo de un momento empezó aparecer estudiantes con prisa chocando con el chico de cabellos lilas, Trunks no se movió durante varios minutos asta que decidió caminar, y en ese momento un chico se chocó con él cayendo los dos al suelo, Trunks miró al chico que conocía de su clase que tenía una sonrisa burlona, el compañero de clase se levantó con prisa y se fue, Trunks no se levantó y es cuando vio una revista en el suelo que Trunks recogió al momento

-es la revista de la Universidad-susurró Trunks empezando a verla, asta que llegó a una de las páginas que hablaban de él de algo que no quería que nadie se enterara, y menos de la persona a la que se refería y sus padres y los padres de esta persona, Trunks con enfado se levantó e hizo pedazos la revista y después comenzó a correr asta que llegó a un aula que estaba llena de chicos y chicas, una chica y un chico se levantaron y se dirigieron a él, Trunks los reconoció ya que eran Goten y Gina y estos dos sonreían con burla

-ahora entiendo por que me esquivabas -dijo Goten con sorna

-es que nadie se puede resistir a mi querido novio-dijo Gina de la misma forma que Goten y los dos empezaron a reírse junto con los compañeros, Trunks negó con la cabeza con impotencia y casi cayéndole lágrimas de sus ojos azules-el futuro presidente de la Corporación Capsula tiene un amor imposible, pobrecito-y volvió a reír, Trunks dio unos pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza y empezando a correr pero en su mente solo escuchaba las carcajadas de todos los estudiantes asta que sin darse cuenta llegó a la azotea y siguió corriendo asta que llegó al final y después cayó de arriba abajo deseando Trunks morir en ese momento

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goten estaba caminando en la oscuridad aunque no entrenase desde hacia mucho sus sentidos estaban intactos, por si apareciese otra vez esa persona que lo había llevado a ese lugar, el chico solo caminaba desde que había despertado en ese lugar tan oscuro que le daba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, cansado de tanto caminar decidió descansar y se sentó en el suelo con preocupación no por él si no por su amiga Gina que no sabía como se encontraba después de ese ataque, suspiró pensando que él ahora no podía hacer nada por ella, su mente solo decía en salir de ese lugar pero algo volvió a pensar en otra cosa, si no en su amigo de la infancia Trunks, últimamente Goten estaba preocupado por si le había hecho algo al chico de cabellos lilas ya que se había distanciado de él, en ese momento Goten escuchó algo y se puso de pie por si alguien le atacaba, como hijo de Goku sin pensarlo se dirigió al lugar del ruido, su gran sorpresa fue ver a Trunks en el lugar con un aspecto de terror en su rostro en su inconsciencia, Goten le movió para que despertara y Trunks despertó aturdido y poniéndose de pie cuando vio que no estaba en la Universidad, Trunks vio que a su lado estaba Goten y lo miró con enfado

-si quieres seguir burlándote de mi, no lo voy a consentir Son Goten-dijo con enfado Trunks

-de que hablas-dijo Goten sin entender y poniéndose a su altura-yo no me he burlado de ti en ningún momento

-en la Universidad, hace un rato-dijo Trunks pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no estaba en la Universidad y se relajó -donde estamos?

-no lo se-dijo Goten mirándole de reojo -que es eso de la Universidad

-nada importante-susurró Trunks de mala gana-lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar una forma para salir de este lugar -Trunks comenzó a caminar y después de un suspiro Goten le siguió

Continuará ……………………….

_Gracias por los comentarios recibidos y si hay alguna falta de ortografía os pido mil disculpas ... y si os ha gustado este capítulo hacermelo saber en un comentario y si no os ha gustado también _

_que paséis un gran día _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Vegeta y Goku siguieron caminando sin descanso en ese lugar, estuvieron horas caminando asta que llegaron a un llano donde a una cierta distancia había como una especie de castillo, los dos saiyans puros se miraron y decidieron ir al castillo, a los cinco minutos de caminar llegaron a la entrada y entraron dentro del castillo, el lugar estaba oscuro y destruido, habían cadáveres en el suelo con sangre en el cuerpo, los saiyan no se inmutaron por lo que veían pero estaban sorprendidos, los dos se pararon en medio de una gran sala que habían muebles y pertenencias en el suelo en mal estado

-que crees que significa esto-dijo Goku

-no lo se-dijo Vegeta con seriedad-pero lo tenemos que averiguar

-crees que las chicas están aquí y Goten también

-solo espero que si-dijo Vegeta-o si no me habré perdido mi sesión de entrenamiento para nada

-solo piensas en eso Vegeta-dijo Goku enfadado por la actitud del príncipe-te recuerdo que Bulma puede estar aquí, y a saber que cosas la podría pasar-Vegeta solo le miró de mala gana-ella es tu esposa y la madre de tus dos hijos

-no hace falta que me lo recuerdes-dijo Vegeta-y si estoy aquí es para eliminar a ese enemigo y demostrarle a ese ser que yo el príncipe de todos los saiyans soy el mas fuerte y nadie se mete conmigo -Goku solo le miró con enfado y Vegeta lo dejó de mirar-vamos a buscar a ese ser -el saiyan de pelo alborotado solo suspiró y los dos empezaron a caminar pero de repente se pararon, ya que un aire les envolvían los dos vieron como en el lugar donde estaban cambiaba drásticamente, el lugar empezaba a tener iluminación y los muebles cortinas y todo lo que había se ponía en su lugar asta que paro el viento, los dos vieron como la sala estaba bien decorada y que el lugar era un trono real, Goku y Vegeta se miraron sin entender pero con seriedad, asta que un ruido les hizo mirar a la puerta de entrada por que un hombre con armadura entró corriendo, cuando llegó a los pies del trono se paró y se puso de rodillas

_-majestad-dijo el hombre con seriedad-tenemos noticias sobre Freezer _

Goku y Vegeta al escuchar esto abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y vieron al hombre que estaba arrodillado de arriba abajo

-_levántate soldado-dijo una voz seria y profunda desde el trono, el soldado se levantó_

Vegeta al ver al hombre que estaba en el trono no podía creerlo

-Vegeta te das cuenta que el soldado tiene una cola-dijo Goku incrédulo-y el otro hombre también, a parte que se parece a ti

-él es mi padre Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta con enfado-me gustaría saber que hacemos en este lugar

-no lo se-dijo Goku-pero seguro que esto tiene que ver contigo -Vegeta no dijo nada y los dos se callaron para escuchar la conversación

-_dime las noticias-dijo el Rey de los saiyans _

_-Freezer, quiere acabar con nuestra raza-dijo el soldado_

_-donde está mi hijo Vegeta_

_-Freezer le mandó hacer una misión con Nappa_

_-y como sabes que Freezer quiere eliminarnos-dijo el Rey bajando por unas escaleras y poniéndose a la altura del soldado_

_-un guerrero de clase baja va diciendo eso_

_-de quien s trata_

_-de Bardock …. Pero nadie le cree … pero yo al escuchar eso he investigado y descubierto que Dodoria a asesinado a los saiyans que estaban en misión en otros planetas_

_-entonces es hora que vallamos a la ataque y deshacernos de Freezer … reúne a los guerreros que vamos a su nave y acabaremos con ese insecto de Freezer _

_-si majestad-dijo el soldado inclinándose haciendo la reverencia para luego marcharse del lugar _

Goku vio la expresión de furia que tenía Vegeta en la cara, entendía que estaba furioso por lo de Freezer pero Goku entendió que estaba mas furioso con su padre pero no sabía el por que

-Vegeta-dijo Goku-entiendo que estés furioso por Freezer … pero es el pasado

-no se trata de eso Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta sin dejar de mirar a su padre que parecía que la imagen que tenían delante de ellos se hubiera congelado-nunca le perdonaré por dejarme a cargo de ese mal nacido de Freezer

-gracias eso sigues vivo-dijo Goku

-preferí mil veces morir como murieron todos los saiyan antes de haber vivido lo que viví con Freezer -Goku notó ahora que en el rostro del príncipe había temor y deshonra

-seguro que lo pasaste mal-dijo Goku-ya que eras solo un niño

-no sientas pena por mi-dijo Vegeta de mala gana-a mi nada me da miedo … y como has dicho es el pasado-Goku solo se le quedó mirando asta que de nuevo la imagen se fue para estar en una especie de habitación que estaba oscura, y pudieron sentir como alguien sollozaba inconsolablemente

-donde estamos-dijo Goku-alguien parece que está llorando-Vegeta miró el lugar asta que se vio a él mismo siendo un niño en una esquina llorando, de repente se escuchó un ruido fuerte como que alguien cerró la puerta con fuerza, se vio la imagen de un hombre de piel azulada y pelo largo de color verde atado en una trenza

-maldito-susurró Vegeta que Goku escuchó perfectamente y miró al niño que se levantó con decisión quitándose las últimas lágrimas

-_esta vez no dejaré que me toques-dijo el niño con determinación y odio en la voz_

_-eso lo veremos-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre que acababa de entrar _

Goku miró al hombre con seriedad sabiendo lo que le iba hacer al niño

-quien es él?-dijo Goku mas para él que para Vegeta

-un soldado de Freezer-dijo Vegeta de mala gana-es Zarbon

-ese tipo no me gusta-dijo Goku viendo como Zarbon se acercaba al pequeño Vegeta

-_si te portas bien no te dolerá-dijo Zarbon estando a la altura del niño, el niño por su parte lo único que hizo es empezar a pelear, pero Zarbon le paró todos los golpes con facilidad asta que le agarró de los puños girándolo y poniendo contra la pared, para empezar su diversión con el niño, el pequeño intentó no gritar cuando Zarbon se introdujo dentro de él pero fue imposible _

Goku vio la escena con terror y sabiendo por que Vegeta decía lo de haber muerto en la explosión de su planeta, el saiyan de pelo alborotado quería ir ayudar al niño pero no pudo, por el simple hecho que no podía moverse y segundo por que esto era el pasado de Vegeta, Goku miró a Vegeta que este estaba en shock pero daba pasos hacia atrás, y por una vez en la vida Goku sintió pena por el príncipe de los saiyan sabiendo que esto le pasaba todos los días, al cabo de media hora Zarbon se fue de la habitación y es cuando Goku notó que el pequeño Vegeta empezó a llorar sin consuelo, Goku quería decir algo a Vegeta que estaba en el lugar con una mirada de terror por haber revivido esos recuerdos, pero al saiyan mas joven no le salín ninguna palabra de consuelo

-creía que esto lo tenía borrado de mi memoria-dijo en un susurro Vegeta-por eso odio a mi padre por dejarme con Freezer … no te vallas a pensar Kakaroto que por haber visto esto de mi infancia tengas el derecho a tener pena por mi-lo dijo con seriedad

-por eso no quieres demostrar sentimientos hacia nadie-susurró Goku y Vegeta no dijo nada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bulma y Chichi caminaban por un pasillo largo y estrecho, llevaban horas andando y creían que daban vueltas por el mismo sitio

-tengo el presentimiento que por aquí hemos pasado-susurró Bulma

-es que este lugar parece lo mismo-dijo Chichi con enfado-se puede saber donde estamos-gritó la mujer morena por si alguien la contestara y Bulma solo la miró-el que nos ha traído ha este lugar, por que no apareces, es que eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentarte a nosotras, eres un maldito cobarde

-Chichi, cálmate-dijo Bulma-gritar por nada no nos va ha sacar de este lugar

-no entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquila -dijo Chichi-lo que quiero es ir a casa y estoy segura que tu también quieres ir

-claro que quiero-dijo Bulma-pero para encontrar la salida tenemos que estar tranquilas y concentradas, o si no no saldremos de este lugar-Chichi solo la miró durante unos segundos para luego tranquilizarse

-tienes razón Bulma … pero es que este lugar no me gusta y me desespera

-a mi también-dijo Bulma y se puso a pensar-a ver … si hemos estado dando vueltas por este pasillo debe de haber algo fuera de lo normal, como por ejemplo una puerta secreta o algo a si

-creo que has visto muchas películas-susurró Chichi mirándola de reojo

-a veces las películas te pueden dar una pista

-entonces que debemos de tocar la pared de esta forma-dijo Chichi tocando la pared con fuerza-aahhhh-Bulma se quedó asombrado viendo como su amiga había descubierto como si nada una puerta secreta en la pared-Bulma tenías razón-con una sonrisa en su rostro y en el suelo sentada por la caída

-lo sabía-dijo Bulma-vamos a ver que hay dentro-Chichi se levantó

-si-dijo Chichi con determinación-y le vamos a dar una paliza a ese que nos a traído a este lugar

-no se si nosotras podremos

-pues claro que si-dijo Chichi enfadada-tú eres la esposa de Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyans y yo la esposa de Goku el hombre mas fuerte de todo el universo-Bulma solo afirmó con la cabeza-y ellos dos nos temen, por que ese ser no nos va a temer

-si-dijo con confianza Bulma-le vamos hacer desaparecer de la faz del universo

-tampoco te pases-dijo Chichi mirándola de reojo

-por lo menos algún golpe le daremos

-claro que si-dijo Chichi-vamos-y las dos mujeres con determinación empezaron a caminar con rapidez asta que llegaron a una sala enorme y vacía

-que raro-dijo Bulma-no hay nada en este lugar

-es muy extraño-susurró Chichi-Bulma por nada del mundo te separes de mi-la mujer de cabellos azules afirmó con la cabeza-y concéntrate por si algo está fuera de lo común-las dos mujeres empezaron a escuchar como si alguien corriese a ese lugar por detrás de ellas, Bulma y Chichi al mismo tiempo se giraron viendo a una niña pequeña con pelo negro, con armadura y un casco, las dos mujeres se miraron para luego mirar a la niña que tenía lágrimas en los ojos

-pero si esa niña eres tú-dijo Bulma

-que está pasando-dijo Chichi viendo como el lugar cambió drásticamente a un lugar luminoso y elegante, la niña por otra parte empezó a llorar desesperadamente para que detrás de ella apareciera un hombre grande con un gorro con cuernos -papa-dijo con incredulidad

_-Chichi, debes de aceptarlo-dijo el hombre grande, y la niña se giró para encarar a su padre _

-_como me puedes pedir eso-dijo la niña enfadada-no puedo aceptar que mi madre haya muerto _

_-ella estaba enferma, se que eres una niña pero eres muy inteligente y esto se debe de aceptar_

_-no la volveré a ver nunca mas -dijo la niña abrazando a su padre llorando desconsoladamente-la echaré mucho de menos … cuando yo sea mayor nunca voy ha dejar a mi hijo solo, siempre estará conmigo al igual que mi esposo … no les dejaré y ellos no me dejaran, no lo permitiré_

Bulma miró la escena y comprendió por que Chichi era tan protectora con sus hijos ya que no quería dejarlos al igual que hizo su madre con ella, Chichi miró la escena con tristeza y las lágrimas le salían sin control

-para que me sirvió hacerme esa promesa-susurró Chichi-mi esposo me deja sola, y mis hijo menor pasa de todo por que dice que él tiene sus propios problemas … soy la peor madre y esposa de toda la tierra

-no digas eso Chichi-dijo Bulma-si no mírame a mi … mi esposo también pasa de mi, Bra es pequeña y está siempre mirando la televisión, y Trunks, la verdad es que no se que pasa con él … que tipo de madre soy yo … pero lo intento llevar y no echarme la culpa de cómo ellos actúan, yo he hecho lo mejor posible, y tú también

-Bulma-dijo Chichi-por que crees que Goku siempre me deja, e inventa cualquier excusa para estar lejos de mi … dímelo con sinceridad

-Goku desde niño siempre ha estado de un sitio a otro-dijo Bulma-y al ser saiyan le gusta los retos

-pero Picolo dijo en el último torneo que Goku se iba para ser feliz

-seguro que quiso decir que sería feliz al tener a alguien que sea mas fuerte que él y eso a Goku le hace feliz -dijo Bulma-no pienses en eso … Goku te ama, pero a su manera, o si no, no volvería a tu lado

-puede que tengas razón-dijo Chichi mirando de nuevo donde estaba su yo pequeño pero ya no estaba para que todo volviera a cambiar-y ahora que pasa

-no lo se-dijo Bulma acercándose a su amiga y agarrándola por el brazo, ahora el lugar cambió a un lugar mas modesto, Bulma abrió los ojos sabiendo que estaba en la sala de la casa de Chichi-estamos …

-en mi casa-cortó Chichi a Bulma-eso quiere decir que ya hemos salido del ese lugar-con una sonrisa

-que bien-dijo Bulma sonriendo, pero en ese momento entró en ese lugar una mujer de pelo negro en una cola baja-nos hemos hecho falsas ilusiones-para ver que entraba por la puerta Goten que estaba mas serio de lo normal junto con Gohan que estaba de la misma actitud

_-Mama-dijo Gohan con seriedad-tenemos que hablar contigo- la mujer miró a su hijo mayor y se puso seria por el simple motivo que vio a sus dos hijos que estaban serios _

_-paso algo con Goku-dijo la mujer morena_

_-él también quiere hablar contigo, en cualquier momento llegará-dijo Goten _

_-que pasa, me estáis preocupando-dijo la mujer con preocupación y en ese momento llegó Goku con seriedad -Goku, que es lo que pasa_

_-mama-dijo Gohan-yo solo quiero decirte que estoy arto de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ya tengo una edad, estoy casado, y quiero hacer mi vida, por eso te pido, que no me molestes mas-y sin quitarse la seriedad que tenía Gohan se fue de la casa_

_-yo pienso igual que Gohan-dijo Goten-estoy arto de que me digas que estudie y que no debo de comportarme como un rebelde, soy adulto y hago lo que quiero, estoy cansado de tus gritos, y espero que de a partir de ahora no me molestes, ya que me voy a vivir solo, y olvídate que soy tu hijo_ -_girándose para irse pero antes giró la cabeza y miró a su madre con desprecio-que sepas que eres la peor madre que se puede tener-y sin mas se fue_

Bulma vio y escuchó todo y se enfadó por la forma en que estaban actuando Gohan y Goten y viendo como Chichi de la imagen solo estaba de pie en shock sin saber que decir o que hacer, pero lo peor de todo es que Goku estaba en ese lugar y no dijo nada, Bulma iba a mirar a su amiga pero Goku comenzó hablar

_-se que han sido duros contigo-dijo Goku-pero es la verdad, no nos dejas hacer nada de lo que queremos, solo tenemos que hacer lo que tú quieres, y la verdad yo el matrimonio creía que era otra cosa, pero por lo que he podido ver no es nada bueno, sobre todo si tienes una mujer a tu lado como tú, nunca debí casarme contigo, nunca he estado enamorado de ti, pero solo te doy las gracias de darme a mis dos hijos, y que sepas que si te dejo es por que no me gusta estar a tu lado, ah no quiero seguir estando casado con una mujer como tú-y sin mas Goku se fue del lugar_

Bulma quería decirle mil cosas pero las palabras no la salían de la boca, si a ella misma le había afectado se imaginó lo que estaba pasando Chichi en esos momentos, ya que ella su vida gira entorno a su familia, Bulma se giró para mirar a Chichi y su gran sorpresa fue que no se encontraba en el lugar, a la mujer de pelo azul esto la preocupó y miró por todos los lados de la casa, pero no la encontró, no había rastro de Chichi, Bulma empezó a correr para salir de la casa y cuando salio se encontró que estaba en el mismo sitio oscuro de antes, Bulma miró al suelo y se arrodilló y empezó a llorar, ya que su amiga había desaparecido y por que ella ahora mismo se encontraba sola

Continuará …………………….

Aquí está el tercer capítulo que espero que os haya gustado ... si os ha gustado hacerme lo saber con un comentario y si crees que le falta algo también me lo podéis decir ... si hay alguna falta de ortografía perdonar

Que paséis un buen día


	4. Chapter 4

Nota autora: Aquí traigo otro capítulo que espero que os guste ... gracias por los comentarios recibidos y espero recibir alguno mas para saber vuestra opinión ... si hay alguna falta de ortografía os pido mil disculpas

"pensar"

Capitulo 4

Goku y Vegeta estaban caminando en silencio, había pasado por lo menos una hora y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Vegeta al que aparentase que estaba bien, por dentro sentía una gran ira por recordar algo que el pensaba que tenía olvidado, pero lo peor para su orgullo es que su gran rival y amigo lo haya presenciado, Goku por otra parte caminaba unos pasos por delante de Vegeta asta que se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Vegeta que este también se paró

-que es lo que ocurre-dijo enfadado Vegeta

-lo que pasa es que creo que nos hemos perdido-dijo Goku con una sonrisa tonta

-como que nos hemos perdido-reclamó Vegeta

-es que hemos pasado por este lugar muchas veces

-y ahora te das cuenta-dijo con enfado Vegeta

-es que … -dijo Goku mirando al suelo pensando y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarlo-deberías de haberte puesto tú delante, ya que tu eres un buen guía

-desde cuando yo soy tu guía-gritó Vegeta

-desde que hemos llegado a este lugar-dijo Goku y Vegeta cerró los puños con rabia para luego comenzó a caminar para pasar la mano por la pared, Goku solo le siguió con la mirada asta que de repente una puerta secreta se abrió y Vegeta cayó al suelo-ja ja ja -reía el saiyan mas joven, Vegeta se levantó con enfado

-cállate, Kakaroto-gritó Vegeta y Goku paró de reírse -maldita sea, por que tengo que aguantar a este idiota

-Vegeta-dijo Goku-como sabías que había una puerta secreta-el príncipe le miró de mala gana

-por que estoy acostumbrado en estar en lugares a si-dijo con sarcasmo Vegeta

-valla, que sorpresa, yo no sabía-dijo Goku sorprendido por saber algo nuevo de Vegeta

-idiota-susurró Vegeta caminando y Goku le siguió

-me gustaría encontrarme con ese Law-dijo Goku-para saber que fuerte y poderoso que es

-tengo el presentimiento que te vas ha quedar con las ganas

-por que-dijo Goku

-por que él solo se alimenta del temor de las personas-dijo Vegeta caminando por delante del otro saiyan-por eso a capturado a tu hembra, a tu mocoso y a la mujer

-no es justo-dijo Goku con un puchero-eso quiere decir que no vamos a pelear

-seguramente no-contestó Vegeta de mala gana por que a él también le gustaría luchar contra ese ser, Vegeta se paró en seco y Goku paró al lado de él

-que lugar mas extraño-susurró Goku-no hay nada

-yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Vegeta

-has visto algo-dijo Goku

-mira allí-dijo Vegeta señalando un lugar en el fondo de la sala, Goku miró y vio figura en el suelo sentada que no se podía distinguir bien, de repente la figura se levantó y caminó hacia ellos con seguridad asta que se puso en frente de ellos, los dos saiyans reconocieron a la figura que era una mujer que vestía un traje chino azul con pantalones blancos, pelo negro atado en una coleta baja y detrás de ella tenía el bastón mágico de Goku que usaba él cuando era pequeño

-Chichi-susurró con sorpresa Goku

-Kakaroto, no te fíes-dijo con seriedad Vegeta-estoy seguro que no es ella-la mujer solo sonrió

-ya era hora que llegarais saiyans -dijo la mujer con enfado pero con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella miraba a los dos asta que puso sus ojos en el saiyan de pelo alborotado y lo señaló con el dedo-tú … vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho sufrir, prepárate a pelear, saiyan

-que! … no creo que sea conveniente, Chichi-dijo Goku sin creerse lo que estaba viendo y escuchando -yo no puedo pelear contra ti-ella sonrió abiertamente -no quiero hacerte daño

-eso lo veremos-dijo Chichi poniéndose en posición de combate y cogiendo el bastón que tenía atrás en su espalda

-creo que tu hembra va muy enserio Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta-y esto lo debes de afrontar tú solo

-pero como quieres que pelee contra ella-dijo enfadado Goku-ella es mi esposa

-y yo te digo que esa mujer no es ella-dijo Vegeta con seguridad-no ves que se ve diferente-Goku la volvió a mirar detenidamente

-se ve mas joven-dijo Goku y la mujer sin pensarlo se dirigió con rapidez hacia Goku para empezar a pelear, la mujer le atacaba con gran maestría, fuerza y rapidez, que a Vegeta le sorprendió ya que estaba a nivel de pelear contra Goku, en cambio el saiyan de pelo alborotado solo esquivaba y paraba los golpes, que a la vez estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía la mujer, Vegeta miraba nervioso el combate viendo que Goku no hacia nada para atacarla

-Kakaroto debes de atacarla-gritó Vegeta enfadado y Goku le miró con seriedad desconcentrándose del combate, y es cuando la mujer le propinó un puñetazo en la cara y después una patada en el mismo lugar, haciendo que Goku cayera al suelo, el saiyan mas joven puso su mano en el lugar golpeado y miró a la mujer que sonreía con superioridad, esto a Goku le enfadó y desapareció del lugar, para ponerse en frente de la mujer y pegarla un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y después un puñetazo en la cara, la mujer cayó al suelo a una distancia considerable de Goku, la mujer se levantó y miró a Goku con la misma sonrisa de antes, soltó el bastón mágico que tenía en la mano derecha para luego estirar el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta, Goku miró este gesto sorprendido, ya querella que en la mano de la mujer aparecía una bola de energía

-te mataré Son Goku-dijo la mujer con seriedad-por hacerme daño, por abandonarme, por despreocuparte de tus propios hijos, por decir que me amabas-lo dijo con rabia-por preferir tus peleas antes que a tu propia familia-la bola de energía cada vez era mas grande-por aceptar casarte conmigo sabiendo que nunca me amarías-Goku miraba la bola de energía con asombro de mientras escuchaba a la mujer, el saiyan mas joven estaba paralizado por lo que escuchaba-nunca te ha importado tu familia, preferiste mejor estar con tus amigos, y entrenar a un niño desconocido antes de que estar conmigo

-eso no es verdad-susurró esto Goku para luego gritar-yo lo hecho por el bien del planeta Tierra

-siempre pones la misma excusa-dijo Chichi con enfado-pero ahora me da igual, por el simple motivo que te odio Son Goku-estas palabras al saiyan mas joven le dejaron en shock, la mujer con ira lanzó la bola de energía, Vegeta vio todo esto con impotencia y quería ayudar a Goku pero no pudo moverse, vio como la bola de energía choco contra el cuerpo de Goku

-Kakaroto, esquívalo-gritó Vegeta pero Goku no lo esquivó y la bola de energía le dio al saiyan, en el lugar se formo un gran estruendo y se formo una gran bola de humo, al cabo de un minuto el humo desapareció, Vegeta miró el lugar y se dirigió donde Goku estaba, pero cual fue su sorpresa que el saiyan de pelo alborotado no estaba, Vegeta miró donde estaba la mujer y ella tampoco estaba, Vegeta volvió a mirar el lugar por si había alguna pista de Goku o de la mujer pero no encontró nada-que es lo que está ocurriendo en este lugar-cerrando los puños con ira el príncipe-solo espero que no haya ganado ese Law a Kakaroto y a su hembra

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goten y Trunks estaban sentados en el suelo y a una distancia del otro frente por frente

-estoy agotado de tanto caminar-dijo Goten y Trunks solo le miró para luego mirar al suelo con un suspiro-pero me gustaría saber que es lo que está pasando-Trunks no dijo nada y esto a Goten le enfadaba -se puede saber que es lo que te pasa Trunks-gritó enfadado Goten ya que su amigo no había hablado nada desde que había llegado a ese lugar, Trunks seguía mirando al suelo con seriedad, Goten se iba a levantar para ponerse al lado de su amigo

-no te acerques Goten-susurró Trunks, el chico mas joven se quedó donde estaba con tristeza-quien nos ha traído aquí es un ser del infra mundo, y se llama Law, se alimenta de los temores de las personas, también ha traído a este lugar a mi madre y a la tuya-Goten abrió los ojos por la sorpresa -seguro que también se encuentran aquí mi padre y el tuyo … si no consiguiéramos superar nuestro temor, moriríamos, y Law se quedaría con nuestras almas, y no habría forma de vivir …

-pero, por que nosotros, no lo entiendo-susurró Goten, Trunks lo miró

-no lo se-dijo Trunks levantándose-que yo sepa no tengo ningún temor-Goten solo lo miró y suspiró -será mejor que continuemos -Goten se levantó y empezó a caminar pasando por el lado de Trunks sin mirarle, pero el chico mas mayor notó que el otro chico estaba triste-espera Goten-Trunks se puso al lado del otro chico

-no saldré de este lugar nunca-susurró Goten y Trunks lo miró, Goten se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y cambió de tema-me pregunto como estará Gina-Trunks al escuchar esto miró al frente con enfado y caminó mas deprisa para estar alejado de su amigo-tú sabes algo de ella, Trunks

-estuve hablando con ella-dijo Trunks de mal humor y Goten lo notó-ella está bien … me dijo lo que te había pasado-se giró sin dejar de caminar haciendo una sonrisa falsa-no te preocupes tanto por tu novia, solo tenía unos rasguños, ahora solo tenemos que pensar en salir de este lugar

-ella no es mi novia-dijo Goten-solo es mi amiga

-si claro, lo que tu digas-volvió a girarse Trunks -entiendo que no quieres que lo sepa nadie, valla que tu madre te case con ella

-te repito que ella no es mi novia-dijo enfadado Goten-y si lo fuera no tendría ningún problema de decirlo a todo el mundo-Trunks no contestó a eso y de repente empezó a respirar con algo de dificultad asta que se paró de repente y Goten hizo lo mismo, Trunks se abanicaba con la mano y su respiración cada vez era mas difícil, Goten se preocupó por el estado de su amigo-Trunks que te pasa

-no crees que este calor es asfixiante-Trunks se puso de cuclillas sin dejar de abanicarse con la mano

-la verdad es que yo no tengo nada de calor-dijo Goten-puede ser que estés cansado … deberías de dormir y a si se te pasará -Trunks no dijo nada y se enderezó para sentarse en otro lugar -yo también dormiré un poco, ya que lo necesito -y se puso en frente del otro chico pero alejado de él, bostezó y cerró los ojos, Trunks tenía los ojos cerrados intentando tranquilizarse, al cabo de un rato que ya estaba mas tranquilo abrió los ojos

-no se lo que me ha pasado-susurró Trunks-y si me ha pasado por estar cerca de Goten, no puede ser, otras veces he estado cerca de él y no me ha pasado nada -el chico miró su alrededor -otra vez no-susurró pálido, viendo que no estaba en ese lugar oscuro si no en el bosque, mas concretamente en el bosque de la montaña Paoz, Trunks se levantó-debo de salir de este lugar-pero cuando iba a irse una presencia que él conocía perfectamente estaba detrás suyo, Trunks cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos-_"esto no es real, esto no es real"-_se repetía Trunks en sus pensamientos, para girarse y ver a Goten detrás de él, Trunks lo miró de arriba abajo sin perderse un detalle y empezó a respirar con dificultad y a tener calor de nuevo, ya que Goten llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes que se veía claramente su cuerpo bien definido-esto no es real, esto no es real-se repitió Trunks

-_crees que no soy real, Trunks-dijo Goten con una sonrisa seductora y caminando hacia el chico de cabellos lila, Trunks __hizo un paso hacia atrás y tropezó con algo del suelo cayendo inmediatamente de culo, en ningún momento ninguno de los dos se quitaron la vista de los ojos, Goten seductoramente se puso encima de Trunks_

-_no te me acerques-fue lo que dijo Trunks con los ojos cerrados-por favor no te me acerques tanto _

-_por que-susurró_ _Goten en su oído, Trunks al sentir su aliento tan cerca se puso muy nervioso _

_-por que no me voy a poder controlar-dijo Trunks abriendo los ojos y moviendo su mano para tocarle la cara, pero justo cuando iba tocar el rostro de Goten este se separó y empezó a reírse _

_-crees que un tipo como yo, teniendo todas las chicas que quiero me iba a fijar en alguien como tú-dijo Goten cambiando de actitud de burla y enfado-me has defraudado tanto, como te has podido convertir en eso-diciéndolo con asco-solo espero que a partir de ahora no te acerques a mi, ni tampoco a mi novia, ya que Gina es mejor que tú en todos los sentidos, y que sepas que nuestra amistad acabado por tu culpa-Trunks sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar ya que nunca fuera querido que Goten se enterara de lo que siente por él-y como crees que reaccionará tus padres-empezó a reír-y los míos … sabes mi madre te tiene mucho aprecio como si fueras otro hijo … todos se defraudaran contigo y te darán de lado y tu padre te matará, eso sería digno de ver Trunks Brief_

_-por favor Goten no se lo digas a ellos-susurró Trunks entre sollozos_

_-nunca pensé que te vería en este estado -dijo Goten con seriedad-y yo que te idolatraba, quería ser como tú, pero me alegro de no ser como tú -levantándose para marcharse -te odio Trunks -comenzó a caminar desapareciendo por el bosque_

_-noooo Goten-lloraba inconsolablemente Trunks -no me odies, eso no lo puedo soportar, prefiero estar alejado de ti antes de que me odies _

Trunks despertó con brusquedad con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos

-por fin despertaste Trunks-dijo Goten abrazando a su amigo -estaba preocupado ya que no podía despertarte -Trunks cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse y darse cuenta que estaba siendo abrazado por Goten, inmediatamente el chico mas mayor separó su cuerpo del cuerpo del otro chico con brusquedad

-no te me acerques a mi-dijo con enfado Trunks-nunca vuelvas acercarte a mi de esa manera -Goten lo miró con tristeza sin entender el comportamiento de su amigo y después miró al suelo

-lo siento-susurró Goten-no lo volveré hacer … solo estaba preocupado por ti y escuché que decías mi nombre-Trunks lo miró con enfado y se levantó

-ocúpate de tus asuntos Son Goten-dijo Trunks-que yo me ocuparé de los míos -y empezó a caminar pensando que debería de salir de ese lugar o si no lo que había vivido en el sueño se haría realidad-"_se sentía el sueño tan real"-_pasando la manga del brazo por su cara quitándose las lágrimas-"_debo olvidarme de Goten"-_pensaba y de repente se paró y se giró, viendo que su mejor amigo estaba a una gran distancia de él con la cabeza gacha -no tenemos todo el día Goten-gritó, el chico mas joven ni siquiera levantó la cabeza y se paró, Trunks suspiró y se dirigió hacia Goten

-yo iré por otro lado-susurró Goten sin levantar la cabeza, Trunks escuchó lo que dijo con dificultad

-esto no es un juego-dijo Trunks-y te estás comportando como un niño pequeño … vamos, debemos de estar juntos, y no te creas que me hace mucha gracia estar contigo-Trunks escuchó como Goten lloraba y es cuando pensó que había sido demasiado brusco con él, Trunks iba a poner su mano en la barbilla del otro chico para levantarla pero Goten la levantó mirando a Trunks con lágrimas en la cara

-no se lo que te hecho para que me trates a si-gritó Goten-pero me da igual, tú sigue tu camino y yo seguiré el mío-de repente abrió los ojos como platos Goten-te comportas a si por que lo sabes-dijo mas tranquilo pero con algo de temor

-el que debo de saber-dijo Trunks sin entender, Goten suspiró

-es igual-dijo con tristeza Goten-tu ves por tu cuenta-girándose para ir por otro lado pero Trunks lo detuvo cogiendo su brazo-déjame en paz Trunks-haciendo que el chico mas mayor le soltara y Goten comenzó a caminar

-si quieres ir solo ve solo Goten-dijo enfadado Trunks-a mi no me importa-Goten solo se giró y lo miró, el chico de cabellos lila vio como le caían sus lágrimas por la mejilla

-espero que alguna vez me digas el por que me odias-y Goten se fue corriendo y Trunks se quedó solo asta que comenzó a caminar de nuevo en sentido contrario al de Goten y con la cabeza agachada

-yo no te odio Goten-susurró Trunks-solo quiero quitarme del corazón lo que siento por ti ya que nadie debe saber y menos tú, ya que el que me odiaría serías tú

Continuará ……………………..

Quisiera aclarar algo si hay algún fragmento en cursiva es porque cambia de lo real, cambia al pasdo o a su mismo temor, por ejemplo lo que vió Chichi eso no era real si no su temor y pasa lo mismo con Trunks eso no les ha pasado ... espero que lo haya aclarado mas que nada para que no os confundáis

que paséis un bue día

MILK GOKU


	5. Chapter 5

Nota autora:He actualizado muy deprisa dos capítulos en un día ... espero que os guste este capítulo, si es a si hacermelo saber en un comentario .... gracias por los comentarios recibidos y perdonar las faltas de ortografía .... os dejo con el capítulo

Capítulo 5

Vegeta después de caminar durante un largo tiempo entró a una habitación, que para su sorpresa vio a una mujer sentada apoyada en la pared y las rodillas a la par de su cara, Vegeta se acercó con cautela a la mujer asta que vio que la mujer tenía el pelo azul, el saiyan reconoció a la mujer

-mujer-dijo Vegeta y al no ver respuesta la movió con suavidad-Bulma-la mujer empezó a moverse asta que vio a Vegeta, ella sin previo a viso abrazó a su esposo llorando, Vegeta lo único que hizo es dejar que se desahogara durante varios minutos asta que la mujer se separó quitándose las últimas lágrimas y miró al príncipe

-Vegeta-dijo Bulma con la voz apagada-que bien que hayas venido

-tenemos que salir de este lugar -la mujer afirmó con la cabeza levantándose

-pero antes debemos de buscar a Chichi-dijo Bulma-ella a desaparecido … estaba conmigo y desapareció … la he buscado por todo el lugar y no hay rastro de ella

-Kakaroto también ha desaparecido

-que!-dijo Bulma sorprendida-Goku está aquí!

-si-dijo Vegeta

-que es lo que está pasando-dijo Bulma-por que estamos en este lugar

-busquemos a esos dos y te contaré por el camino

-de acuerdo-dijo Bulma y los dos salieron de la habitación

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goten caminó durante mucho tiempo asta que encontró un castillo

-que significa esto-susurró Goten-lo mejor será que entre … puede que estén ahí mis padres y Bulma y Vegeta-al recordar a Vegeta a Goten le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo-Goten entró dentro viendo el lugar que estaba todo destruido y con cadáveres en el suelo, sin mirar el lugar se dirigió hacia unas escaleras, cuando llegó a la escalera se paró para hacer un suspiro profundo, cuando iba a poner el pie en el primer escalón una mano se poso en su hombro-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-gritó Goten con todas sus fuerzas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-que fue eso-parándose inmediatamente Bulma

-fue un grito-dijo Vegeta-y viene de abajo … vamos

-si-dijo Bulma y los dos empezaron a correr para ir al lugar de donde provenía el grito

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-eres un idiota Trunks-dijo Goten con enfado y con un gran susto en su cuerpo

-perdona-dijo Trunks-pero no hacía falta que gritaras de esa manera

-y como quieres que reaccione si pensaba que estaba yo solo con esos cadáveres -dijo Goten intentando tranquilizarse -y tú que haces aquí … no decías que no querías que esté a tu lado

-pues-dijo Trunks pensando lo que le iba a decir ya que le había seguido-yo empecé a caminar y llegué asta aquí

-algo me dice que no es verdad-dijo Goten-creo que tenías miedo de andar por allí solo

-eso no es verdad-dijo Trunks enfadado-yo no le tengo miedo a nada … eres tú el que le tiene miedo a todo

-eso no es cierto-dijo enfadado Goten-si tuviera miedo no fuera llegado asta aquí

-y por que has gritado de esa forma … es por que tienes miedo

-parar los dos de pelear … parecéis un matrimonio-dijo una voz de hombre que estaba en el lado derecho, los dos chicos se giraron y al ver al hombre abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa-y eso me revienta

-Vegeta-dijo Goten en un susurro

-papa-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa por haber encontrado a uno de ellos-que bien que estés bien, has encontrado a mama-Vegeta no respondió y miró a Goten con odio, el chico mas joven al ver esa expresión dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-voy acabar con tu vida, Goten-dijo Vegeta, Trunks se extrañó por ese comentario y Goten se extrañó también por el simple hecho que Vegeta haya utilizado su nombre

-por que dices eso, papa-dijo Trunks que ahora miró a Goten que este estaba pálido y daba pasos hacia atrás-Goten que te ocurre, no te va hacer nada, él es mi padre-Goten solo negó con la cabeza y el chico mas mayor miró a su padre que sonreía maliciosamente

-prepárate a morir-dijo Vegeta desapareciendo del lugar para aparecer delante de Goten y golpearlo en la cara, el chico moreno por causa del golpe se estampó contra la pared rompiéndola inmediatamente, Trunks estaba en shock por que no entendía por que su padre atacaba a su amigo, Trunks salió del shock cuando escuchó una explosión causada por una bola de energía

-papa-gritó Trunks-por que haces esto, deja a Goten, lo vas a matar-el chico de cabellos lila quería moverse pero no pudo algo se lo impedía y no sabía lo que era, en cambio Vegeta no dejó de atacar a Goten ni un segundo, el chico salió de unos escombros mal herido y viendo como Vegeta estaba en frente de él

-se que no eres el verdadero Vegeta-dijo Goten-eres un impostor-el saiyan puro lo miró con mas enfado

-nunca permitiré que te acerques a mi hijo-dijo Vegeta-un hijo de un guerrero de clase baja no puede estar con un hijo de sangre real-Goten solo agachó la cabeza-y por eso te mataré-volviendo atacar a Goten con fuerza y rapidez, Trunks miraba la pelea sin poder ayudar a Goten por que si seguía a si su padre lo mataría, Trunks no sabía por que se comportaba a si su padre, la impotencia que tenía hacia que le salieran lágrimas sin poder remediarlo, Trunks no dejaba de mirar la pelea y viendo como Goten no podía defenderse y cada vez estaba mas mal herido, Vegeta cogió el cuello de Goten y lo estampó contra la pared, Goten intentaba quitar las manos de Vegeta de su cuello con sus manos, pero también rezaba para que alguien le ayudara, pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, Goten cuando creía que no podía seguir respirando Vegeta le lanzó al suelo con brusquedad, el príncipe caminó hacia él se paró a unos centímetros, y estiró su brazo con la mano abierta y acumulando energía-no eres digno de estar con alguien de sangre real-la bola de energía cada vez se hacía mas grande, y Goten cerró los ojos con fuerza con lágrimas en los ojos

-no lo hagas papa-gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo Trunks-por favor no lo mates -susurró arrodillándose en el suelo llorando, de repente una mano suave se puso en el hombro de Trunks, el chico se giró con lágrimas y se sorprendió al ver a su madre que estaba preocupada-mama-abrazando a Bulma y llorando, levantó la vista y vio a su padre que este estaba cruzado de brazos con seriedad, Trunks en ese momento se separó de su madre y una gran furia se apoderó de él, se levantó para encarar a su padre, Vegeta al ver a su hijo en ese estado de ira hacia él no lo comprendió como tampoco lo demostró-como has podido-grito con ira-Bulma miró a su hijo sin comprender-por que atacaste a Goten … eres lo peor, lo has matado, te odio-acumuló energía en su mano para lanzársela a su padre, este ni se inmutó, Bulma seguía sin entender pero se puso delante de su hijo

-Trunks-dijo Bulma con decisión-no se de que estás hablando, pero Vegeta no atacado a Goten, él ha estado conmigo-el chico bajó la cabeza llorando y haciendo desaparecer la bola de energía

-lo has matado-susurró Trunks

-Trunks, cariño-susurró Bulma y abrazando a su hijo-créeme, tu padre no ha hecho nada a Goten

-a Kakaroto se le apareció su hembra, y no era ella-dijo Vegeta sin dejar de mirar a su hijo con seriedad-si atacó al mocoso de Kakaroto es por algo que teme, y te puedo asegurar que no era yo

-entonces Goten estaba contigo-dijo Bulma mirando el lugar-todo esto está destruido-empezó a caminar hacia un lugar en concreto, Trunks aún estaba con la cabeza agachada e intentando parar de llorar y Vegeta no dejó de mirarle

-que es lo que tienes con el mocoso de Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta sin rodeos, Trunks abrió los ojos y luego lo miró-no te pones en ese estado por un simple amigo

-somos amigos-dijo Trunks apartando la mirada

-creo que ya se lo que os traéis-dijo Vegeta mirando ahora a Bulma-y a mi no me importa con quien te acuestas o con quien te levantas -y empezó a caminar en dirección a su esposa que esta se giró

-Trunks, Vegeta, ayudarme-gritó Bulma-Goten creo está mal herido -el chico de pelo lila al sentir esto corrió donde estaba su madre y se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de Goten, Vegeta llegó donde estaban ellos y se quedó de pie mirando, Trunks puso la cabeza de Goten entre sus rodillas y se acercó a su oído

-Goten despierta-susurró Trunks para que nadie le escuchara-no puedes hacerme esto, debes de vivir …. Todo ha sido una ilusión, quien te atacado no era mi padre … si no sigues conmigo que voy hacer … despierta mi amor-Bulma al escuchar esto último se levantó y se puso al lado de su esposo que este miraba hacia otro lado, Trunks seguía en la misma posición intentando que no le salieran las lágrimas -vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo, pero no me dejes, … te amo … aunque solo se que tengo que conformarme con tu amistad -Bulma tocó el hombro de su hijo

-Trunks, debes de darle mas espacio para que pueda respirar-el chico la miró y vio una sonrisa en la cara de Bulma-él está inconsciente … solo necesita algo de tiempo para que se recupere-Trunks se alejó del cuerpo de su amigo sin dejar de mirarlo, al cabo de unos minutos Goten empezó a moverse, para levantar la mitad de su cuerpo con brusquedad y con la respiración agitada, Bulma sin pensarlo se abalanzó a Goten para abrazarlo con fuerza, Trunks sonrió y Vegeta hizo una media sonrisa

-que alegría Goten que estés bien-dijo Bulma con preocupación y con felicidad-estaba tan preocupada

-mujer-dijo Vegeta-suéltalo o lo vas a matar-Bulma lo miró con enfado y se puso al lado de Vegeta de pie

-tengo un nombre-dijo Bulma-y si lo estaba abrazando es por que me alegro de que esté despierto-Goten miró a Vegeta y se puso pálido y se levantó con temor, los dos adultos le miraron-Goten, el que te atacó no fue Vegeta, él estaba conmigo-Goten la miró sin creerla y miró a Trunks que este estaba en el suelo

-él no te atacó, Goten-dijo Trunks mirando hacia otro lado

-de verdad-susurró Goten-es que era …

-no fui yo mocoso-dijo Vegeta -pero si sigues dudando te haré lo mismo

-papa-gritó Trunks levantándose, Vegeta solo miró hacia otro lado de mala gana

-ahora a quienes tenemos que encontrar es a Goku y a Chichi-dijo Bulma

-ellos dos creo que han perdido el juego-dijo Vegeta y todos le miraron

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Goten con preocupación-mis padres tienen que estar bien

-Kakaroto estaba conmigo-dijo Vegeta-y perdió contra su miedo, que era su hembra, y su hembra también perdió, por lo que me ha dicho la mujer, la hembra de Kakaroto su temor era su familia … puede que no les encontremos … si uno pierde los dos pierden

-me niego a creer que mi padre sea vencido por algo a si-dijo Goten

-tú mocoso has estado a punto de perder, contra uno de tus temores, y tengo el presentimiento que no te a matado por que nosotros hemos aparecido-dijo Vegeta-pero te falta tu otro temor, al igual que a Trunks -los dos chicos se miraron -que te digo lo mismo que a mi mocoso, a mi no me importa con quien te acuestes, sea quien sea

-vosotros habéis superado vuestro temor?-dijo Goten cambiando de tema, Trunks solo miró al suelo pensando en lo que su padre había dicho

-la verdad es que a mi no me ha pasado nada-dijo Bulma

-pues antes que te pase, tienes que superarlo-dijo Goten con seriedad y Bulma le sonrió -lo mismo va para ti Trunks-el chico de cabellos lila le miró

-ya te he dicho mil veces que yo no le temo a nada -dijo Trunks enfadado

-por que dices eso-dijo Goten-no es malo reconocer que tienes miedo … además si no tuvieras ningún miedo no estarías aquí

-ese tipo se habrá equivocado-dijo Trunks y los dos adultos los miraba

-parecéis un matrimonio-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, los dos chicos la miraron y se sonrojaron

-eso no es verdad-dijo Trunks

-a mi no me interesa Trunks-dijo Goten y el otro chico apretó sus puños por tristeza y rabia

-ya se que a ti te interesa tu novia Gina-dijo Trunks

-te he dicho mil veces que ella y yo no somos novios

-eso no te lo crees ni tú-dijo Trunks-si estáis todo el día juntos

-que pasa Trunks estás celoso-Trunks abrió los ojos por lo dicho

-entérate Son Goten yo nunca estaría celoso por alguien como tú

-pues entonces no me digas si Gina es mi novia-dijo Goten-y yo nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú, ya que eres un creído, un orgulloso, un niño rico que siempre lo que ha querido lo ha tenido, un consentido y muchas mas cosas … además a mi me gustan las chicas, aunque fueras chica tampoco me fijaría en ti

-basta los dos-gritó Bulma ya cansada de escucharlos pero sobre todo por su hijo-no quiero oír una pelea mas entre los dos … ahora vamos a buscar a Goku y Chichi-empezó a caminar pasando por delante de ellos dos y después pasó Vegeta que se paró para mirar a los dos

-la verdad es que si parecéis un matrimonio-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona y empezó a caminar detrás de su esposa, en cambio Goten miró a Vegeta de mala gana para luego mirar a Trunks que este solo miraba al suelo con tristeza

-perdona Trunks-dijo Goten-no quise decir eso de ti-el chico mas mayor no contestó-la verdad es que no lo pienso

-no te preocupes-dijo Trunks mirando al otro chico-y tienes razón yo soy todo eso-sonrió con tristeza-vamos o los perderemos o si no pensaran que estamos haciendo cosas que hacen los matrimonios-Trunks se fue corriendo para alcanzar a sus padres, Goten se quedó un momento paralizado por lo que dijo Trunks para luego irse corriendo detrás del chico de cabellos lila

Continuará …………………………


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y Goten caminaban sin rumbo y esto molestaba a todos pero sobre todo al príncipe Vegeta, Bulma estaba unos pasos mas adelante con su hijo y Vegeta y Goten estaban mas atrás, Vegeta miraba de reojo al hijo menor de Goku que este miraba al suelo con tristeza y con pequeños suspiros

-como no dejes de hacer eso, te estrangularé-dijo Vegeta sin mirar al chico de pelo negro y sin parar de mirar al frente, Goten solo miró al frente asustado

-lo siento-dijo Goten-pero no lo puedo evitar …. Estás seguro que mis padres …

-no del todo-dijo Vegeta sin dejar que continuara hablando el chico, hubo silencio entre los dos asta que Vegeta habló-la verdad, es que me agrada que me tengas miedo-sonriendo

-yo no te tengo miedo-contestó a la defensiva Goten

-lo que tu digas-dijo Vegeta-si le dijeras a Trunks todo acabaría para los dos, a si saldríais de este lugar

-yo no tengo nada que decir a Trunks

-si claro-dijo Vegeta-tenéis tanto miedo de lo que opinarían los demás, que no veis lo evidente … por eso te atacó un yo mío, ya que tienes miedo de lo que yo haría, pero todo es fruto de la imaginación, o si no, no podrías ni moverte por los golpes recibidos -Goten no dijo nada y solo se miró ya que no tenía ningún rasguño

-si yo no tengo ningún rasguño, eso quiere decir que mi padre está bien -dijo Goten con esperanzas

-es diferente-dijo Vegeta con seriedad -Kakaroto se dejó vencer, por que tenía miedo de perder a su hembra, esa ilusión debió decirle algo que él nunca quiso oír

-yo confío que mis padres están bien-susurró Goten

Bulma y Trunks al estar mas adelante que Goten y Vegeta caminaban con precaución para que no se sorprendiesen si aparecía algo extraño

-Trunks-dijo Bulma-quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero quiero que me contestes con la verdad

-de que se trata, mama-dijo Trunks sin mirarla

-sientes algo por Goten-dijo Bulma y Trunks al escuchar esto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y parándose un momento para continuar andando inmediatamente

-él es mi amigo-dijo Trunks y Bulma suspiró

-si tú no enfrentas tus sentimientos no saldrás de este lugar

-te lo he dicho-dijo Trunks -él y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños

-no tengo duda de eso-dijo Bulma-pero a que tienes miedo …. A la reacción que vamos a tener tu padre y yo-Trunks no dijo nada-a mi no me importa,-suspiró la mujer-si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré … sabes que quiero a Goten como a un hijo, la pena es que no tendría nietos por parte tuya

-mama-dijo Trunks-a mi no me interesa Goten

-no entiendo por que lo niegas … si no sintieras nada no fueras actuado como lo has hecho antes

-no quiero seguir hablando de ese tema -dijo con enfado Trunks

-eres demasiado orgulloso -susurró Bulma, Trunks no dijo nada y se alejó de Bulma unos metros, asta que vio una puerta y sin pensarlo entró -Trunks-gritó la mujer-no debemos de separarnos -entrando a la habitación seguida por Vegeta y Goten, los tres al mirar el cuarto se sorprendieron ya que parecía la casa de Goku

-estamos en mi casa-susurró Goten, los dos adultos le miraron

-algo me dice que no-dijo Bulma

-donde está el mocoso-dijo Vegeta mirando el lugar

-él entró aquí-dijo Bulma y de repente entraron a esa habitación Chichi y Goku que estaban hablando entre ellos

-_Goku-dijo Chichi con felicidad-estoy tan contenta que hayas vencido en el torneo a Vegeta_

_-siempre a sido fácil vencer a Vegeta en un combate-el matrimonio se sentó en la mesa de la cocina _

Vegeta como Bulma y Goten escuchaban, pero estos dos últimos se sorprendieron y Vegeta se enfadó

-maldito Kakaroto-susurró con enfado y rabia Vegeta

-_para que le sirve decir que es el príncipe de los saiyans-dijo Chichi-siempre pierde_

_-si-dijo Goku-pero lo mejor de todo es que yo le venzo, un guerrero de clase baja … asta Gohan cuando era niño le vencía, que decepción, y la verdad es que me da pena, un día de esto le dejaré vencer, para que su orgullo de príncipe no quede por los suelos -sonrió-debe de ser tan humillante para él_

_-debe de serlo -dijo Chichi _

Goten y Bulma miraron a Vegeta que este estaba tan enfadado que de sus puños salía electricidad, y es cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta entró Bulma, la mujer y el chico mas joven se sorprendieron viendo como la mujer se sentaba con el matrimonio Son

-no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo-susurró Goten y es cuando Biulma reaccionó y miró con decisión a su marido

-Vegeta no creas nada de lo que dicen -dijo Bulma con seriedad y es cuando la otra Bulma habló

_-No se que hacer-dijo Bulma -estoy cansada de repararle su cámara de gravedad para que luego no tenga resultados … la verdad, es que es humillante _

_-no te preocupes Bulma, se le pasará-dijo Chichi_

_-se nota que no eres tú la que convives con él -dijo Bulma -si yo estoy con él es por que yo creía que era poderoso y fuerte, que podía vencer a todos los enemigos, para que él pueda proteger a su familia … pero no, quien hace ese trabaje mi amigo, Goku, para eso me fuera quedado con Yamcha _

_-eso fuera sido una buena opción-dijo Goku con una sonrisa _

_-a parte que Yamcha no es un hombre que en su pasado haya matado a personas inocentes-dijo Chichi_

_-eso es lo peor -dijo Bulma-sinceramente, tenía miedo cuando nació Trunks que cuando fuera mayor fuera como él, pero es una suerte que no ha sido a sin, y es gracias a Goku, que ha visto un ejemplo en como debe de actuar, me arrepiento tanto de estar con Vegeta, es el gran error de mi vida_

_-en eso te doy la razón-dijo Goku-te mereces alguien mejor _

_-ojala fuera encontrado alguien como tú, Goku-dijo Bulma y miró a Chichi-has tenido mucha suerte amiga, te casaste con el mejor hombre, y siempre lo tendrás para protegerte a ti y a tu familia_

_-si he tenido mucha suerte-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa, en ese momento Goku se levantó de lasilla y miró en dirección donde estaban Goten, Bulma y Vegeta _

Bulma y Goten estaban en shock por lo que habían escuchado pero se sorprendieron al ver como Goku se levantaba y miraba hacia ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, Chichi también se levantó y se quedó quieta de pie mirando hacia ellos, y en ese momento desapareció el lugar apareciendo el lugar oscuro de antes, dejando a Chichi y a Goku

-voy a derrotarte como siempre lo he hecho, Vegeta-dijo Goku seriamente, el príncipe lo miró con odio

-voy a machacarte-dijo Vegeta y Goku sonrió malignamente

-Vegeta, ese no es Goku-dijo Bulma-y yo nunca he dicho o pensado nada de eso y estoy segura que Goku eso no piensa-ese comentario a Vegeta le enfadó mas de lo que estaba

-no deberías de haber dicho eso-dijo Goten

-por que-dijo Bulma

-por que ese es el problema-dijo Goten-a Vegeta no le debe gustar que tu pongas a mi padre por encima de él, y que le defiendas, no se si me entiendes

-ya entiendo-susurró Bulma mirando el suelo pensativa

-y por que has desaparecido tú y mi madre no-dijo Goten y Bulma miró hacia Chichi

-no lo se-dijo Bulma y al cabo de unos segundos continuó-Trunks

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Goten sin entender y es cuando Chichi empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta con seguridad

-creo que pronto sabrás a lo que me refiero-dijo Bulma que volvió a mirar a su marido y a Goku, cosa que Goten miró a su madre que salió de la habitación, sin pensarlo el chico de cabellos negros se movió para seguirla y salió de la habitación, Goku sin previo a viso atacó a Vegeta que este estaba alerta detuvo su ataque, los dos empezaron a luchar con gran fuerza y rapidez, la mujer de pelo azul veía el combate incrédula y sin saber que hacer o que decir, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el combase te inclinaba a favor de Goku, el saiyan de pelo alborotado le dio un puñetazo a Vegeta que le estampó contra la pared, al ponerse de pie Vegeta intentó convertirse en súper saiyan y no pudo, esto al príncipe le sorprendió y vio como Goku empezó hacer un Kame Hame Ha, Vegeta se concentró para pararlo, pero cual fue su sorpresa que su contrincante lo lanzó hacia Bulma, la mujer al ver que la bola de energía iba dirigida hacia ella se asustó, Vegeta al ver esto también se asustó e inmediatamente fue donde se encontraba Bulma para protegerla, pero el príncipe llegó tarde y vio como el Kame Hame Ha dio a la mujer de pelo azul, Vegeta se paró inmediatamente con los ojos abiertos y miró a Goku que este se transformó en otro hombre

-Law-susurró Vegeta y el hombre que sonreía maliciosamente desapareció dejando a Vegeta en ese lugar, el príncipe se arrodilló poniendo los puños en el suelo y con lágrimas-por que ella-gritó Vegeta con desesperación-si querías hacerme daño házmelo a mi, eres un maldito cobarde-en ese momento Vegeta vio unos pies a su lado, el príncipe miró para saber de quien se trataba, su sorpresa fue que era su hijo mayor

-como has podido dejar que le hicieran daño a mi madre-dijo Trunks con enfado-no dices ser el mas poderoso de todo el universo … me decepcionas, papa, no quiero seguir siendo tu hijo, ni siquiera puedes proteger a mi madre … y te dices ser el príncipe de los saiyan … eres una basura-Vegeta solo miraba a su hijo con lágrimas para luego mirar al suelo -mereces morir-Trunks estiró su brazo y con una sonrisa siniestra lanzó una bola de energía

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goten siguió a su madre asta que entro a una habitación, que parecía la habitación de Trunks de la Corporación Capsula, y en la ventana mirando al exterior se encontraba el chico de cabellos lila, Goten también escuchó un sollozo y miró hacia el sonido, sus sorpresa fue ver a Trunks sentado en el suelo con las piernas encogidas y las rodillas en la cara, Goten no entendía nada ya que había dos Trunks, de repente en la habitación entro un chico y una chica, el chico de pelo negro los reconoció, era el mismo y Gina, Trunks que estaba mirando por la ventana se giró y encaró a los dos chicos que acababan de entrar, el semblante de Trunks era triste, Goten se dio cuenta que el Trunks que estaba de pie no era el real y sin pensarlo se acercó al otro Trunks que estaba en el suelo intentando parar de llorar y se sentó al lado suyo y puso su mano en el hombro

-Trunks-dijo Goten-esos de ahí no son reales-su amigo no contestó-por favor Trunks no se que pasa contigo, solo quiero saber

-todos lo saben-susurró Trunks sin cambiar de posición

-no entiendo-dijo Goten sin comprender-si no me dices no sabré a lo que te refieres

-soy la deshonra de mi familia-susurró Trunks-tus padres no quieren saber nada de mi, y tú … me odias … eso no lo puedo soportar

-si tu crees que te odio debe de ser por algo-dijo Goten que no entendía-dímelo -Trunks no dijo nada y solo miró al frente suyo con alguna lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla, Goten suspiró y miró hacia donde miraba su amigo, delante de ellos tenían a ellos dos con Gina

-_si alguna vez has sido amigo mío Goten-dijo Trunks sin poder mirar al otro chico-te pediría que no redijeras a nadie-Goten y Gina se miraron con una sonrisa, la chica se sentó en la cama y Goten se acercó a Trunks_

_-si no digo nada, tendré que sacar algo a cambio-Trunks abrió los ojos y lo miró, pero la sorpresa fue tenerlo tan cerca, Trunks dio un paso hacia atrás _

_-nunca pensé que tú me pidieras algo a cambio de algo-dijo Trunks, Goten solo sonrió_

_-que pasa, Trunks, te incomoda tenerme tan cerca-dijo Goten, Trunks solo apretó los puños con fuerza-o crees que me veo a lanzar a tus brazos … la cuestión es que debo de recordarte lo que te he dicho … déjame que piense … lo tengo … aunque me gustase los chicos nunca me fijaría en ti … y si fueras chica menos … a parte que eres un niño rico que lo que quiere lo tiene que tener y si no lo tiene lo tiene que tener aunque sea a la fuerza-volvió acercar a Trunks y pasó su mano en su rostro con suavidad, Trunks cerró los ojos e hizo una respiración profunda_

_-te amo tanto-susurró Trunks, pero fue demasiado fuerte para que se escuchara con claridad, Goten se alejó y se acercó a Gina_

_-no te acerques nunca a mi-dijo Goten enfadado y Trunks abrió los ojos-recuerda que ella es mi novia-señalando a la chica-te odio Trunks Brief, y no vuelvas acercarte a ninguno de nosotros dos … y no te preocupes tus padres se enteraran al igual que los míos, para que sepan que clase de persona eres -y sin mas Gina y Goten salieron de la habitación, Trunks lo único que hizo fue mirar por la ventana para luego entrar a una puerta que había en la habitación que era el baño _

Goten estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y procesando la información nueva que tenía, sintió un movimiento a su lado y miró como Trunks salió de la habitación corriendo, Goten se levantó del suelo e iba a seguirlo, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina que él reconocía

-lo que has visto, como debes de saber no ha sucedido-Goten se giró para ver a su madre-eso es parte de lo que él piensa si tú te enteraras … alguien debe de acabar con Law, para que no siga alimentándose

-pero tú no eres mi madre-dijo Goten

-no-dijo la mujer-solo tengo su forma física, para que tuvieras mas confianza en mi … ahora no puedo enseñarte como soy en verdad, o si no Law acabaría conmigo … deberías de ir detrás de él, antes que Law se le aparezca y le consuma, he dejado que veas lo que has visto por el simple hecho para que lo sepas, por que ese chico nunca te lo diría, ahora solo debes de decirle lo que tú sientes por él … por que su temor a empezado ahora, y él no sabe cual va ha ser tu reacción real

-nunca pensé que Trunks-dijo Goten sonriendo-sintiera algo por mi

-tú ya no tienes ningún temor … ahora te toca salvarlo a él, de ti y de sus padres … y si no te das prisa, él perderá y eso quiere decir que tú también

-de acuerdo-dijo Goten-otra cosa … y mis padres

-ellos no han perdido aún … al igual que los otros dos -sonrió la mujer-si puedo ayudaros, os volveré ayudar

-gracias-dijo Goten saliendo del lugar corriendo

Continuará ………………………………….

**Otro capítulo mas que espero que os haya gustado, si es a si decírmelo en un comentario, acepto todo tipo de críticas que sean constructivas … perdonar por las faltas de ortografía y gracias por los comentarios recibidos **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota autora: **Aquí os traigo otro capítulo que espero que os guste, gracias por comentar y seguir comentando … perdón por si hay alguna falta de ortografía, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo

Capítulo 7

Bulma despertó y se puso de pie para mirar y saber que se encontraba en el mismo lugar completamente sola

-debo de encontrar a Goten, Trunks y …

-ya era hora que despertases mujer-dijo una voz de hombre que Bulma reconoció como la de Vegeta y le miró que estaba a una distancia de ella y apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

-Vegeta-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa de alegría-que bien que estés bien

-yo no soy tan débil como los terrícolas-dijo Vegeta

-no entiendo bien lo que ha pasado-dijo Bulma en voz baja-creía que Goku me iba a matar

-eres débil, mujer-dijo Vegeta acercándose a la mujer de cabellos azulados-no entiendo que hago con una terrícola como tú … no sirves para nada … ni siquiera para darme descendencia digna para un príncipe como yo-Bulma se quedó parada por lo que estaba escuchando por su esposo ya que él nunca le había dicho nada parecido

-como puedes decirme algo a si-susurró Bulma-yo soy una gran científica

-si tú lo dices-dijo con sarcasmo Vegeta al lado de la mujer-no sirves para nada, Bulma … si estoy contigo es por que puedo entrenar en la cámara de gravedad o si no, no estaría contigo-Bulma empezó a llorar en silencio por lo que le estaba diciendo su esposo

-entonces es verdad-dijo Bulma-solo me has querido por la cámara de gravedad y por que te doy de comer

-Por fin lo has entendido-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa maliciosa-pero ya no me sirves … en este lugar puedo entrenar todo lo que quiero sin ninguna interrupción

-todo lo que yo creía es verdad-dijo Bulma llorando y cayendo de rodillas y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza-solo me has utilizado para tu beneficio-Vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro dio pasos hacia atrás asta que desapareció del lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Chichi despertó en un prado que estaba lleno de flores de todo tipo de colores, la mujer morena miraba el lugar con tristeza y con los ojos rojos de llorar, desde que había visto la escena en su casa apareció en ese lugar tan hermoso, pero para ella no lo era, la mujer empezó a caminar con lentitud y arrastrando los pies ya que no tenía fuerzas, caminó en ese lugar durante un buen rato asta que llegó al final, se puso al borde ya que se trataba de un precipicio, miró hacia abajo con tristeza y con una sonrisa triste

-no tengo nada en esta vida-susurró Chichi con desgano

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goku estaba en una casa que él sabía que era donde él vivía con su familia, el saiyan de pelo alborotado estaba en una esquina de la casa sentado con las rodillas en la cara, el saiyan por primera vez en la vida se sentía derrotado, y solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla

-tú no eres el saiyan que a derrotado a todos los enemigos que han querido destruir el planeta Tierra-escuchó una voz femenina Goku que no conocía, el saiyan solo miró a la persona que tenía en frente, que se trataba de una mujer con pelo verde y ojos del mismo color y con cara de enfado-por que te dejas vencer con tanta facilidad

-si ella me odia yo no soy nadie-dijo Goku en un susurro

-si no vas a buscarla ella acabará con su vida … y los dos habréis perdido

-sin ella yo no quiero vivir-dijo Goku pero inmediatamente se levantó sin entender -que quieres decir que ella va acabar con su vida?

-Law, a conseguido que con unas simples palabras acabe con los dos … pero eso no es verdad … piensa en tus hijos … ellos dos piensan que eres invencible, que crees que pensaran de ti si te dejas vencer de esta forma … tu esposa está en este lugar ve por ella

-yo no se si podré-dijo Goku

-y tú te haces decir el guerrero mas fuerte …

-pero quien eres tú?-la mujer sonrió

-yo soy René una sirviente de Law

-que … y por que me estás ayudando?

-por que estoy cansada de que Law se salga con la suya, si él descubriera que le estoy traicionando me mataría, pero me da igual, no me gusta hacer lo que él quiere

-entonces la mujer que me atacó eras tú?

-si-dijo René -ve a por tu esposa o si no Law ganará y tener tu alma tan poderosa sería algo muy malo para todo el universo y no solo la tuya si no la del otro saiyan

-la de Vegeta-dijo Goku-él está bien y los demás

-por ahora si-dijo René-ese saiyan también es muy poderoso y tener vuestras almas sería algo terrible

-eso quiere decir que puede ir a la Tierra y destruirla-dijo Goku con seriedad

-exacto-dijo René -ve a buscar a tu esposa ella necesita escuchar lo que verdad sientes por ella

-pero es que ella …

-no digas tonterías saiyan-le cortó René-ella te esperó durante años, y no te ha odiado, solo dile lo que sientes y ella te dirá que no te odia

-iré a buscarla-dijo Goku con decisión -gracias René-Goku salió de la casa corriendo, la mujer solo lo miró como se marchaba con una sonrisa

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks corría por el lugar con desesperación asta que llegó a la puerta principal para salir de ese lugar, intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo, al no conseguir abrirla apoyó la frente en la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos se giró para mirar las escaleras y apoyándose en la puerta, cerró los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos con rapidez ya que escuchó que algo o alguien se acercaba a él, Trunks vio que en ese lugar se encontraba su madre y su padre, este último con una sonrisa retorcida y Bulma seria

-como has podido hacerme esto, Trunks-dijo Bulma con una seriedad que su hijo no conocía

-me has decepcionado, muchacho-dijo Vegeta, Trunks sin saber que decir solo agachó la cabeza al suelo

-que crees que dirán los accionistas de la empresa-dijo Bulma-y no solo ellos, la prensa, dirán que la gran Bulma Brief tiene un hijo maricón, no pensaste en la descendencia para que siguiera con la empresa … como me has podido hacer esto … tener un hijo para que me quite todo el prestigio que he conseguido durante años … eres una vergüenza para mi familia -Trunks seguía con la cabeza gacha cayéndole lágrimas por su rostro

-lo siento-susurró Trunks-no pude evitarlo, y te juro que lo intenté

-no lo suficiente, Trunks-dijo Vegeta y es cuando el chico levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre que este estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro- yo no quiero un hijo débil-golpeó Vegeta a Trunks en la cara que este cayó al suelo y poniéndose la mano en el lugar golpeado-un hijo mío no debe sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento, y menos tener sentimientos por el hijo menor de Kakaroto … y nunca debe de llorar

-lo siento-fue lo único que pudo decir el chico de cabellos lila

-solo sabes decir eso-dijo Vegeta con enfado

-Vegeta dale una buena lección para que aprenda que esos sentimientos que tiene por un chico son malos y humillantes -dijo Bulma con enfado y el príncipe sonrió y le propinó una patada en el estómago a su hijo, Trunks se retorcía de dolor e intentaba levantarse del suelo

-voy acabar con tu vida, Trunks-dijo Vegeta formando una bola de energía

-Trunks!-se escuchó un gritó de un chico que Trunks conocía a la perfección

-Goten, ayúdame-susurró Trunks que no fue escuchado y el chico cerró los ojos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Vegeta estaba en un lugar donde él conocía muy bien su cámara de gravedad

-como he llegado asta este lugar-susurró Vegeta-esto debe de ser una ilusión

-si tú crees que es una ilusión Vegeta allá tú-dijo una voz femenina, Vegeta se giró y vio detrás de él a Bulma

-tú no eres la mujer-dijo Vegeta con enfado, la mujer solo sonrió

-eres listo príncipe de los saiyan -dijo la mujer que inmediatamente empezó a cambiar su apariencia a una mujer de pelo verde y ojos verdes

-quien eres-dijo Vegeta admirando la belleza de la mujer

-soy René … y soy una sirviente de Law, solo quiero ayudar aunque me cueste la vida, la verdad es que yo ya estoy muerta

-crees que voy a confiar en ti-dijo Vegeta

-yo lo haría … por que tu esposa puede morir

-ella esta muerta-susurró Vegeta apoyándose en la pared y mirando al suelo

-no debes de dejarte vencer-dijo René

-Kakaroto la a matado -dijo Vegeta-y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, y mi hijo mayor me odia por eso … no tengo un motivo por seguir viviendo

-eres muy terco Vegeta-dijo René-si Law consiguiera tu alma sería un ser muy poderoso y destruiría el planeta donde vives

-me da igual-dijo Vegeta mirando a la mujer con enfado-me importa muy poco lo que le pase al planeta Tierra -la mujer suspiró

-si te vence a ella también la vencerá-dijo René

-y yo te digo que ella está muerta-dijo Vegeta cayéndole lágrimas por su rostro -déjame solo asta que me consuma en este maldito lugar

-como quieras-dijo René-pero yo quería ayudar para que salgas tú y tú esposa de este lugar

-has llegado demasiado tarde -dijo Vegeta, René solo negó con la cabeza y dejó al príncipe de los saiyan solo en ese lugar

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bulma estaba en un cuarto que ella reconoció como su habitación que ella compartía con Vegeta, al recordar a Vegeta se entristeció y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente por las palabras que el príncipe le había dicho anteriormente, al cabo de unos segundos levantó la cabeza y enfrente de ella vio a una mujer de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color

-quien eres?-preguntó Bulma asustada

-no me tengas miedo, terrícola … soy René y soy un siervo de Law-Bulma la miró mas asustada-no te haré nada, solo quiero ayudaros para que salgáis de este lugar con vida y volváis a vuestra vida de antes

-no se si creerte -susurró Bulma-como puedo saber que quieres ayudarme

-eso de pende de ti si creerme o no-dijo René con la expresión de seriedad de siempre- solo quiero decirte que vallas donde está tu compañero para salvarlo o si no Law lo vencerá

-pero yo no se pelear-René sonrió por lo que dijo Bulma

-quien te ha dicho que debes pelear … solo debes de hacer lo que te dicte el corazón a si lo salvarás

-pero Vegeta a mi no me ama-dijo con tristeza Bulma-él solo me ha utilizado

-eso es lo que te han hecho creer … ve a buscarlo y sabrás lo que el saiyan siente por ti -Bulma miró a René

-pero yo no se donde se encuentra-dijo Bulma-ni tampoco se donde estoy

-está en este lugar-dijo René-sigue tu instinto y lo encontrarás … confío en que todos salgáis de este lugar para que Law no haga mas daño

-lo intentaré-dijo Bulma acercándose a la otra mujer -gracias René -la mujer de cabellos verdes la sonrió y Bulma salió de la habitación

Continuará ………………….


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Goku llegó al acantilado y al borde encontró a Chichi, el saiyan de pelo alborotado la miró por un segundo y se acercó a la mujer

-Chichi-dijo Goku

-aléjate de mi-dijo con la voz quebrada-ya se lo que pensáis los tres de mi … ahora no me importa nada, sin vosotros yo prefiero morir

-Chichi no hagas una estupidez-dijo Goku-no se lo que te han dicho o visto para que actúes de esta forma, pero tengo que decirte que todo es mentira

-lo dices para que no lo haga-dijo Chichi-pero se que lo piensas y es cierto-con lágrimas-toda la vida desde que era niña esperándote para darme cuenta ahora que nunca me has amado, para saber que has estado conmigo ha sido para estar cerca de Gohan o de Goten, ni siquiera mis propios hijos me quieren, soy la peor madre del mundo, no merezco seguir viviendo

-Chichi-dijo Goku-eso no es verdad, Gohan y Goten te quieren, y están orgullosos de tener una madre como tú-iba a poner su mano en el hombro pero la mujer se giró y Goku no puso su mano en el hombro de ella

-lo dices para que me crea que es verdad, pero se que es mentira

-debes de creerme, yo no suelo mentir y tú lo sabes … tú siempre has estado con ellos para que nos les falte nada y sean alguien en el futuro-dijo Goku con tristeza-cosa que yo, no he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos sobre todo con Goten … tenía que ser yo el que me quejara de que mis hijos no me quieren y tú también

-ellos te adoran y yo te amo como el primer día-dijo Chichi-cosa que tú, yo si no te fuera obligado a casarte conmigo seguro que no te fueras retenido hacer las cosas que te gustan hacer … como puedes amarme a mi si siempre te digo lo que tienes que hacer y lo que no debes de hacer …

-Chichi yo te amo mas que a mi vida

-eso no es verdad-dijo Chichi volviéndose a girar-si eso fuera verdad no me dejarías, no te irías a entrenar por años sin ni siquiera hacerme una visita, no preferirías estar muerto antes de estar conmigo … te metí en algo que tú no sabías lo que era y yo no debería de haberme casado contigo para no sufrir

-es cierto que yo no sabía que era el matrimonio-dijo Goku-pero te aseguro que fue lo mejor que hice, tu me has enseñado todo, me enseñaste lo que es tener una familia, a ser padre, y a ser esposo, pero te puedo asegurar que si no te amara me fuera divorciado de ti … Chichi tú eres lo mas importante para mi, si entreno es para que ningún enemigo te haga daño y para que podamos vivir en paz-volvió a mirar Chichi a Goku-yo sin ti memoraría, eres mi alma gemela, aunque nunca lo haya dicho cuando no estoy contigo pienso en ti en todo momento, en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos, en tu cabello-si tu no estás conmigo es como si yo estuviera muerto en vida

-lo dices en serio-susurró Chichi

-nunca he hablado tan enserio-dijo Goku-te amo tanto Chichi

-yo también te amo Goku-Chichi abrazó a su esposo

-no quiero que nunca desconfíes del amor que siento hacia a ti-y los dos se besaron y de mientras se besaban los desaparecieron del lugar

Bulma estaba parada en la puerta de la sala de Gravedad y después de un suspiro entró dentro donde se encontraba Vegeta sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

-otra vez aquí mujer-dijo Vegeta-te he dicho que no quiero tu estúpida ayuda, me consumiré en este lugar-Bulma quería decir algo pero prefirió acercarse mas a Vegeta-no entiendes que si la mujer no está conmigo yo no tengo ningún motivo para vivir-la mujer de pelo azul con esas palabras se le caían las lágrimas

-Vegeta … soy yo Bulma-el príncipe abrió los ojos incrédulo miraba a la mujer delante de él, sin pensarlo se levantó y se acercó a ella

-esto es una ilusión de mi mente?-se preguntó el príncipe

-no lo es-susurró Bulma

-no puede ser-dijo Vegeta-yo vi como Kakaroto te lanzó la bola de energía y te …-el príncipe no pudo continuar y giró su cara con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas -mi temor era perderte a ti Bulma, lo demás me daba igual, y no pude hacer nada para protegerte … Kakaroto tenía razón para que me sirve ser el príncipe de mi raza si no puedo proteger a la mujer que mas amo

-Vegeta esto que me dices me hace muy feliz-dijo Bulma llorando-yo pensaba que solo me querías por la cámara de Gravedad y por que te he dado hijos, pero que a mi no me amabas

-siento no habértelo dicho todas la veces que debía-dijo Vegeta mirando a Bulma con lágrima-siento no haber sido el compañero que debería ser, siento todo el mal que te causado … se que ahora no es el momento por que no estás viva, pero cuando no tienes al lado a la persona que quieres te das cuenta lo mucho que lo quieres, perdóname por favor, si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás cambiaría muchas cosas

-Vegeta-dijo Bulma-escúchame, yo no estoy muerta estoy viva, yo pensaba que moriría pero no he muerto estoy viva … y desde el día que te conocí desee que me dijeras lo que me has dicho

-estás viva-dijo Vegeta sorprendido y parando de llorar y haciendo una sonrisa

-si-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa y Vegeta puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara de la mujer

-escucha lo que te voy a decir-dijo Vegeta-te prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a ser mejor compañero y mejor padre y te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo

-yo también te amo Vegeta

-recuerda que si estoy contigo es por lo que eres no por lo que me puedes hacer o dar … te amo-y sin mas Vegeta besó en los labios a Bulma que ella le correspondió de la misma forma apasionada y demientas los dos se besaban desaparecieron del lugar, y una mujer mas específicamente Renee miraba con una sonrisa

-los cuatro están salvados, solo quedan dos-susurró Renee y se giró para marcharse pero cuando lo hizo vio a un hombre con cabello negro, la chica se asustó

-como has podido traicionarme de esta manera-dijo el hombre

-Law-dijo asustada Renee-si lo he hecho es por que estoy harta de ser utilizada por ti, y que le quites las almas a los seres vivos para tu beneficio -el hombre sonrió maliciosamente

-tú querías ser libre verdad-dijo Law-pues a partir de ahora serás libre-apuntó a la chica con el dedo que apareció una luz-pero en el infierno-apagándose la luz del dedo de Law, y en ese momento un grito de Renee llenó el lugar y a si la chica desapareció

Goten hacía tiempo que estaba sentado en el suelo solo y apoyado en la puerta de salida mirando al frente con lágrimas en los ojos

-por que-susurraba Goten-por que has dejado que te venza, te odio por dejarte vencer-pasó unos segundos mas y el chico con lentitud se levantó del suelo e intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo y decidió ir al piso de arriba

Trunks abrió los ojos y se levantó miró el lugar y vio a Law que sonreía de medio lado, el chico de cabellos lila miraba sin pestañear a Law, su expresión era sin vida

-por fin tendré tu alma-dijo Law y se acercó a Trunks poniendo su mano en el corazón del chico, la mano empezó a brillar

-No!-dijo en ese momento Goten que había llegado al lugar y Law lo miró-déjalo en paz

-y que vas hacer para que lo deje-dijo Law con una sonrisa y quitando la mano del pecho de Trunks que este ni se inmutó

-no pienso dejar que le hagas daño-dijo Goten con seriedad-y si está a si es por que es un idiota, pero no voy a dejar que te aproveches de él

-si tanto quieres a este chico, no te preocupes después te tocará a ti y te unirás a él-dijo Law

-no pienso dejar que ocurra eso-dijo Goten que se acercó a Trunks que este no hacía ninguna señal de vida -Trunks, escúchame

-háblale todo lo que quieras él no te va a responder-dijo Law sonriendo

-Trunks-dijo Goten cogiendo la cara del chico de cabellos lila para que le mirara-se que me escuchas, solo quiero decirte que si esto acaba mal para los dos quisiera que supieras que desde hace mucho tiempo, yo, no entiendo por que me cuesta decir esto, bueno que no me importa que estes enamorado de mi la verdad es que me alegra y te puedo asegurar que tus padres lo aceptan y le dan igual, y mis padres saben que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, y me dolía que pasaras de mi, y te juro que Gina no es mi novia nada, joder Trunks te amo y no quiero que te pase nada y si salimos de aquí podemos arreglar todos los problemas que tengamos, Trunks por favor reacciona no quiero perderte

-no crees que es inútil que le digas-dijo Law y Goten le miró, pero en ese momento Law se puso las manos en la cabeza y empezó a gritar

-pero que está pasando-dijo Goten

-es imposible es la primera vez que a pasado esto-arrodillándose en el suelo Law -noooo-parpadeando todo su cuerpo asta que desapareció por completo

-sigo sin entender lo que a pasado-dijo Goten

-pues que he podido vencerle-Goten miró a su lado y vio que Trunks tenía signos de vida en sus ojos-te lo puedes creer, yo Trunks Brief le he vencido -empezando a reírse

-sabes que eres un idiota-dijo Goten-aparte de creído

-oye deberías de estar contento-dijo Trunks-yo estoy bien y ese esta muerto, y es gracias a mi-pues piensa como salimos de este lugar-dijo Goten-venga listo dime como salimos

-pues salimos por la puerta-dijo Trunks sonriendo

-que listo eres-dijo Goten agarrando la mano de Trunks para salir de ese lugar, los dos salieron a toda prisa de ese castillo-la verdad es que me siento mucho mejor sin estar allí dentro

-oye Goten-dijo Trunks-yo quisiera decirte algo

-por que no me dices lo que tengas que decirme cuando estemos en nuestro planeta-dijo Goten-eso si estamos en otro planeta, a saber donde estamos … debemos de encontrar una salida

-creo que no es ese el modo de encontrar la salida-dijo Trunks

-entonces cual es la forma de salir

-se puede saber que es lo que te pasa-dijo Trunks-además he notado que ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme

-a mi no me pasa nada

-y yo voy y me lo creo

-de acuerdo es que me da un poco de corte-dijo Goten algo sonrojado

-te da corte-dijo Trunks-el que

-no escuchaste lo que te dije?-mirando Goten al otro chico

-me dijiste algo-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

-no pienso volver a decírtelo-dijo Goten mirando hacia el otro lado con los brazos cruzados

-oye Goten-dijo Trunks poniéndose en frente de él y haciendo un suspiro-yo creo que tengo que decírtelo-acercándose al chico de pelo negro-yo también … la verdad es que me da vergüenza, pero te lo voy a decir, no creo que sea justo que lo digas solo tú … te amo-y cerró los ojos Trunks, y Goten sonrió

-Trunks crees que te voy a decir alguna estupidez o algo por eso cierras los ojos-dijo Goten y Trunks abrió los ojos-además ya lo sabía

-que romántico eres Goten-dijo Trunks dando la vuelta para alejarse

-yo también te amo-dijo Goten-y si, suelo ser romántico -Trunks volvió a mirar a Goten

-pues me gustaría que me demostraras que eres romántico

-a si-dijo Goten acercándose a Trunks-y como

-no se-dijo Trunks y los dos se quedaron mirándose durante un rato

-joder Trunks pensaba que solías tener la iniciativa con las chicas

-oye, que yo pensaba lo mismo de ti-dijo Trunks para luego sonreír y acercarse a Goten para besarlo en los labios, los dos chicos durante se besaban cerraron los ojos para luego separarse de los labios del otro pero estaban a centímetros de sus caras y abrieron los ojos para sonreírse

-Bulma estás viendo lo mismo que yo somos familia-dijo Chichi llena de felicidad

-ya sabía yo que esto ocurriría-dijo Bulma, los dos chicos solo miraron de reojo que estaban con Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, Bulma, Gina y Bra

-que vergüenza-susurró Goten

-dímelo a mi-susurró Trunks y Gina se acercó a Goten

-ves Goten como no ha sido tan difícil ligarte a Trunks-dijo Gina con una sonrisa

-que haces aquí Gina-dijo Goten para cambiar de conversación y separándose de Trunks

-vine hacer una visita a Trunks para saber si sabía de ti-dijo Gina-pero me encontré que Bra estaba sola y decidí quedarme con ella, lo mejor es que de repente aparecieron ellos y me dijeron que vosotros también apareceríais en un momento a otro y decidí quedarme para saber que tal estabas-sonriendo-pero por lo que veo están como tú querías eh pillín-dándole un puñetazo en el brazo a Goten

-lo importante es que estamos todos bien-dijo Goku

-gracias papa-dijo Goten

-de que-dijo Goku

-olvídalo-dijo Goten

-pues lo que tenemos que hacer celebrar que vamos a ser familia-dijo Bulma

-yo familia de Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta-he tenido que hacer cosas muy malas para que me pase esto

-yo no creo que sea tan malo Vegeta-dijo Goku-mira el lado bueno si tienen hijos nos dirá a nosotros abuelo y le podremos entrenar

-ellos no pueden tener hijos-dijo Vegeta

-por que-dijo Goku

-Goku-dijo Chichi-ya te explicaré en casa por que no pueden tener hijos-Gina decidió irse y los dos chicos de mientras sus madres preparaban la fiesta se fueron a la habitación de Trunks cosa que Goku y Vegeta decidieron ir a la cámara de Gravedad para entrenar

**Fin **

**_La historia a llegado a su fin y espero que os haya gustado ... gracias por los comentarios y también espero recibir alguno para saber si os gustado la historia en si_**

_Que paséis un buen día _


End file.
